The Journey
by minixoxmya
Summary: My first ever Troyella! Follow Troy and Gabriella as they go on many journeys in their lives. My summery sucks so give it a read to find out what its about, rated T for safety. Please R&R. ON HIATUS FOR FORSEEABLE FUTURE
1. The Journey Begins

**The Journey **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT FOR THIS STORY**

**Hey everyone, so this is my first Troyella story so I hope that you like it, I got the idea when I found the title I liked and I typed it into Youtube to see if there was anywhere I could et my inspiration from e.g. songs and I found a really cute commercial (I'm pretty sure its from the UK) for like a bank or something, I guess if you live there you'll know what I mean lol. So here is my very first UK commercial inspired Troyella story.**

As the sun began to rise of Bernalillo NM, 17-year-old Gabriella Montez couldn't wait to get up and begin her day.

She was used to being moved around from place to place all the time due to her mothers job but this time would be the very last move that she had to make. It would be her chance to meet people and make friends before going away to college. It was late summer and while there was a slight morning chill in the air the New Mexico heat remained evident.

"Gabriella, are you up sweetie? Were going to miss the train," Myra Montez shouted up the stairs to her daughter.

Dr. Myra Montez, a world-renowned cardiotherasic (heart, lung and chest) surgeon, hated that she had to move Gabriella from town to town so often but doing the work that she did meant that moving to different hospitals across the country was inevitable. Her work also took her all around the world and she often had to leave Gabriella alone for weeks at a time while she travelled abroad for meetings, conferences and emergency surgery cases that would frequently be on the other side of the world.

"I'm ready Mamí, when are we going?" Gabriella came rushing down the stairs with her suitcase bumping down the stairs behind her.

"Mija! Be careful of your case you'll break it. We can leave now, let's go" Myra pulled the house keys from they key ring and placed them on the table that sat by the door. Gabriella took one look at the house that she had lived in for all of 5 months and sighed, it had definitely not rated highly on her favourite house list, in fact neither the house nor the tiny town of Bernalillo had rated very highly in Gabriella's mind, they couldn't believe how far away from everything they were here and couldn't wait to get on the train to a new city nearer civilization.

Myra and Gabriella had left the bustle of New York City, which Gabriella had loved, for the quiet and lonely countryside town of Bernalillo when Myra was needed in a small health centre just outside of the town, but now they were going to be moving to Albuquerque, where Myra would work at the Heart Hospital of New Mexico (it's a real place by the way) and Gabriella would attend East High School where she would be until she graduated in 2 years time.

"I'm so excited Mamí, it's going to be so amazing in Albuquerque" Gabriella excitedly jumped up and down in seat of the car as her mother drove them towards the train station downtown. Gabriella already knew that she was going to love Albuquerque, she had been to go shopping and to have days out with her mom many times and just couldn't wait to live there forever.

--

Troy Bolton was sat bored out of his mind in a car being driven to the train station by his slightly strange countryside cousins, he had been sent by his parents to stay with his Aunty May and Uncle Billy-Bob and their children Alfred, Gertrude and April, they lived on a working ranch in the almost deserted town of Bernalillo NM, he considered April to be the only normal one of his cousins, she had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and she was a cheerleader. Both Troy and April were sure that she was adopted, she was nothing like her brother and sister who possessed redish-brown hair, green eyes and both wore glasses.

"Here we are Troy boy" Billy Bob's booming voice sounded through the car as he put the car into park and opened the door. He cringed when Billy-Bob called him Troy Boy; he hated that nickname with a passion.

"Thanks Guys, I guess I'll be seeing you at Thanksgiving" Troy took his case off Billy-Bob and turned to his favourite cousin April.

"Thanks for making this week bearable A, I really appreciate you being normal" April laughed at Troy's comment as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't be a stranger Troy, I don't think I'll be able to survive here alone" This time Troy chuckled at April's joke about her slightly strange family.

They were all approaching the steps the lead to the platform, it was time for everyone to leave Troy to board the already waiting train to return home, in Troy's mind this very moment had been a long time coming.

Once he had finally escaped and arrived onto the platform, he decided that it was time to get onto the awaiting train, he didn't want to be stuck in the middle of nowhere for very much longer.

He pulled out his ticket for the New Mexico Rail Runner to check which his seat he would be spending the next hour and a half, _seat 33a…not too bad. _Troy was quite happy sitting in that seat, he would be by the window and even though he didn't enjoy participating in countryside activities he still thought that watching it pass by through the window of the train was an unforgettable sight, especially between Bernalillo and Albuquerque with all of the fields of sunflowers, picturesque lakes and beautiful mountains. When he finally found his seat he lifted his bag up to the overhead storage racks and sat down in his seat, this was a journey that Troy was very familiar with because whenever his parents decided that he should spend a week with his cousins, he had no choice but to take the train and go.

While he was looking around him at the people at the station and the people who were sat around him on the train he noticed a girl. She had long dark hair and big deep brown eyes. She was sat in his seat with her knees brought up to her chest and was completely taken in by the book that she was reading, Troy smiled at the sight before him, '_she's beautiful'_ he thought to himself as he continues to stare at her.

"Mija will ever stop reading that book?" Myra asked Gabriella who was reading 'Memoirs of a Geisha' for what seemed like the 100th time. She sighed in annoyance as she put the book down on the table with her fingers still inside the pages keeping her place.

"It's a beautiful story mom, if you read it you would understand" Gabriella finished making her short speech in defence of her favourite book and went back to reading.

Myra had always wanted Gabriella to follow in her footsteps and become a doctor from Duke just like she had but Gabriella's dream was to study Journalism at Harvard and become a reviewer for all of the latest books and while Myra was fine with Gabriella perusing her dreams, sometimes she just felt like all of Gabriella's talents would not be put to the best use.

Troy watched on as Gabriella went back to reading her book, he was completely taken in by the girl that sat in the row opposite him, something inside of him was saying that he needed to go and talk to her, find out what she was all about and why she was so into the book that she was reading but something else was telling him that it would be stupid to approach a complete stranger and start asking questions about their life.

"Gabi, I'm just going to grab some food from the food carriage and go to the bathroom, I wont be long ok" Gabriella didn't look up from her book and only made a 'Hmm' noise to signal to her mother that she had heard and understood what she had said. Myra smiled and shook her head still not quite believing that nothing was able to take Gabriella away from her book.

Troy saw Myra leave and took this as his chance to talk to Gabriella, he had suppressed the thoughts that getting to know her was a bad idea and allowed the ones that told him that approaching her was an awesome idea flow right to the front of his mind. He almost felt like he was being a bit stalker-ish by waiting for Myra to leave and Gabriella to be alone before he approached her. He slipped into the seat opposite her and rested his arms on the table, he chuckled when she didn't even flinch or look away from her book to find out who had sat down in front of her.

"I noticed your pretty into that book, I've seen the movie, how do they compare" Gabriella averted her eyes from the page of the book and looked up at Troy, she was amazed, when their eyes connected together, how amazingly blue they were and how well they complimented his skin tone.

"So much better, you should read it sometime" Gabriella smiled, amazed that he hadn't approached her to call her hot or pull some tacky and over used pick up line.

"Maybe I will, Troy Bolton by the way" Troy stretched his hand over the table so that Gabriella could shake it; she smiled at him again and took his hand gently.

"Gabriella Montez" Troy was relieved that she hadn't looked up and told him to get lost because he was becoming increasingly curious to find out what she was all about.

"That's a beautiful name, you're not related to Myra Montez are you? My mom had read all of her books about healthy living" Gabriella giggles, this often happened before she had introduced herself but she was glad that Troy wanted to get to know her before he realized that she was very much related to Myra Montez.

"Actually yeah, she's my mom. Didn't you just see her, normally people only approach me like you did because they want to speak with her" Gabriella blushed slightly, realizing that what she had said made her sound like a bit of a freak and like she didn't have that many friends.

"Not this guy, I want to know all about you, not your mom" Gabriella smiled wider this time, she hoped desperately that he was the same age as her and that he lived in Albuquerque because aside from the fact that she thought he was very attractive he was also genuinely sweet.

"Well in 17 years old, I've moved around to just about every state with my mom while she does her crazy surgeon stuff, right now were moving again to Albuquerque from Bernalillo, which by the way I desperately dislike, she wants me to be a doctor but I want to go to Harvard to do journalism. I love to read and spend time with people that I'm close to. I don't drink and don't really want to go out to clubs like most other girls, I'd much prefer to stay at home cuddled up on the couch and watch a movie. What about you Troy Bolton, what are you all about?" She didn't really know why she had added the part about cuddles and movies, it had just kind of slipped out almost like some subconscious realization that he was unbelievably attractive and that she would definitely consider him as a future boyfriend if that ever arose, which she knew that it wouldn't.

"Well I'm Troy Bolton, captain of the basketball team at my school, I'm not your average jock, I'm a good academic achiever and hope to study medicine at Harvard, I have just spent the most painful week of my life with my strange cousins on their ranch in Bernalillo, which by the way I also dislike, my dad is my basketball coach and my mom works occasionally as a secretary at Heart of New Mexico Hospital but most of the time she is an interior designer, she's amazing at it" Gabriella was glad that she had met someone that was so happy to open up to her, it made her even more excited about being able to make friends in Albuquerque and not have to leave them after a few months.

"That's where my mom is going to work, maybe they could be friends" Gabriella giggled, she had long put down her book and completely lost her page but she didn't care, talking to Troy Bolton was much more interesting that reading the book that she had read so many times.

Myra walked along the isle of the train towards where she and Gabriella were sitting, she stopped and smiled when she saw Gabriella giggling with a boy that she had seen sitting opposite them. She stopped and laughed to herself, she decided to give Gabriella some space to get to know someone so she sat down in a spare seat a few rows back from where Gabriella and Troy were sat.

The train pulled into the station at Los Ranchos where it would remain for 15 minutes so that the driver could grab some food and go to the bathroom before carrying on the rest of the journey to Albuquerque and then south again towards Belen.

"I'm gonna go grab some food I'll be back soon ok?" Troy told Gabriella as he grabbed a 10 bill from his pocket, she smiled up at him and nodded glad that he intended to come back and sit with her for the remainder of the journey.

She picked up her book again, knowing that reading would quickly pass the time while Troy got what he wanted from the station store.

"Mija who is that boy?" Myra asked, making her presence known to Gabriella as she approached their seats again.

" He's called Troy Bolton, he's really nice mom, he wants to study medicine at Harvard" Myra smiled down at her daughter, glad that she had made a friend.

"Well I will go and sit back there and let you kids chat ok?" Gabriella smiled up at her mom, thankful that she had been so understanding and was letting her talk alone with a boy that she had just met.

"For you" the voice of Troy Bolton sounded in front of Gabriella once again, she looked up confused by what he said and gasped at what she was before her. He had gotten off the train and brought her a bunch of bright yellow sunflowers that were grown by ranch owners between Bernalillo and Albuquerque so they could sell them at Los Ranchos Station to make some extra money.

"They're beautiful Troy, you really didn't have to" Gabriella blushed, this was completely new to her, no one had ever brought her flowers before.

"Well I just wanted to let you know, I think you're an awesome girl and once you settled in Albuquerque we could totally hang out" Troy was slightly nervous of what Gabriella was thinking about him in her head but he had no reason to worry because the more she was talking to him and getting to know him the more she liked him. '_He's really cute, I can't believe how blue his eyes are' _she thought to herself before snapping herself out of her daydream.

"We'll definitely hang out, here's my number. Call me" Gabriella scribbled down her cell number and handed it to Troy who was smiling as he gratefully accepted it. He was definitely glad that he had listen to the 'go for it' voices rather than the 'don't do it' voices.

It wasn't long before the train pulled into the build up but beautiful city of Albuquerque, Myra had joined Troy and Gabriella making sure that both made it safely off the train.

"Call me" Gabriella smiled as she placed a gentle kiss on Troy's cheek. He placed his hand on his cheek where she had placed her smooth lips against his skin and watched as she walked away with her mother only turning around once to flash him her gorgeous smile.

"Gabriella" he whispered to himself, he couldn't believe that in the last few minutes of the week from hell, He Troy Bolton, had fallen in love.

**WHAT DO WE THINK? CARRY ON YES OR NO? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOUR DESPERATE TO READ ABOUT IN THIS STORY LET ME KNOW, I HAVE THE BASIC PLOT BUT I AM VERY MUCH OPEN TO IDEAS ) **

**PLEASE R&R, IT ONLY TAKE A FEW MINUTES BUT IT WILL CERTAINLY MAKE MY DAY HEHE**


	2. Trust and Protection

**Hey guys, thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter, I'm glad you like the idea of it! Please, please, please keep reviewing because without them I will feel like no one is reading and I will discontinue the story. Anyway here's chapter 2, hope you like it. **

* * *

Gabriella realized that she hadn't asked Troy where in Albuquerque that he lived or when he went to school. It had been 3 days since she had met Troy by chance during her train journey to Albuquerque and for the whole 72 hours he had been the only thing on her mind, every time she closed her eyes all she could see what his face. She knew that she desperately needed to see him.

"Mija are you almost ready for school?" Myra shouted up the stairs of the new larger house. Today was Gabriella's first day at East High, she was worried that she wouldn't make any friends and that everyone would see her as 'Myra Montez's daughter' or the 'freaky math girl who always get everything right in class', she didn't want to be that girl anymore, in her previous schools it hadn't bothered her that no one spoke to her all that often, but since she had met Troy she had wanted to be able to have the same friendship that she had with him with, everyone around her.

"I'm coming mom, I'll be 5 minutes" She wanted to look good to try and make a good impression on everyone at her new school, she had grabbed her favourite skinny jeans from her closet and put on a top that reached just over the top of her jeans, she looked at herself in the mirror one last time and nodded happily.

"Mija, I'm not going to be able to give you a ride home today, I've been called away to Paris for a few days. You'll be here by yourself is that ok? I've left one of the credit cards on the side for you to use" This was a regular occurrence for Gabriella and even though she was in a completely new place, the thought of being alone didn't phase her.

"Sure Mamí whatever" Gabriella was quite looking forward to being able to explore Albuquerque and her new home without the supervision of her mother, it was something that she did in every new town they went to.

"Good luck sweetheart, I'll see you in a few days" Myra called to Gabriella as she rushed out of the door to catch the bus. She arrived just a few minutes before the bus and was happy that there were plenty of spaces left for her to sit alone before the bus got too crowded.

"Is this seat taken?" Gabriella looked up at the voice that had sounded from above her; she smiled and shook her head at the tall African American girl stood before her.

"I'm Taylor by the way, are you new here? What grade are you in?" Gabriella smiled, maybe this girl would turn out to be her almost 1st friend in Albuquerque, after Troy of course.

"I'm Gabriella, it's my first day today, I'm in senior year finally" Taylor smiled and clapped her hands excitedly, also glad that she had made a new friend of the day who she would explain all of the inner working of East High to.

"Taylor McKessie, captain of the scholastic decathlon team, do you play sport or anything?" Taylor was desperate to know what her new friend enjoyed to do and what stuff they might have in common.

"Gabriella Montez, I don't really play sport although I was on the Volleyball team at my last school and I love to read" Taylor's eyes almost left her head when she heard Gabriella's name.

"Montez? As in Myra Montez? Oh My Gosh she's like my idol, I can't believe it" Gabriella was starting to get tired of her mom's status in society and the fact that people evidently wanted to talk more to her mother than they did to her.

"Listen I don't meant to be rude but if you only want to be friends with me to meet my mom I don't really wonna waste my time, I'm so tired of people doing that" Taylor shook her head vigorously while placing a reassuring hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Trust me, I want to be your friend way more than I want to meet you mom" Gabriella smiled, glad that she wasn't being used and that she had clearly made a real friend before even stepping foot inside school.

As Gabriella stepped into everybody seemed to stop what they were doing, she didn't know if it was really happening or if that was just her imagination but it was something that always seemed to happen when she walked into a new school for the first time. After having a good look at the new girl and deciding that she wasn't that bad most of them when back to their business, except for one boy.

Lance Henderson was captain of the baseball team and was known for being East High's biggest player. Rumours were constantly circulating that Lance had a list of every girl at East High and every time he had got his way with one of them the name was crossed off the list and he never thought about her again, he had just added Gabriella to his list, but not only was she now on the list but she was at the top of the list, Lance had taken quite a shine to her.

"Hey there hotstuff, do you need someone to show you around?" Lance approached Gabriella as she was organizing all of her books into her brand new locker.

"No thank you I'm sure I will manage just fine on my own" Gabriella responded without even looking up at the boy who was stood behind her.

"I wasn't really asking sweet cheeks" Lance moved a few steps forward so that Gabriella was almost pressed against the locker with his hands placed firmly against his back, the began to inch lower and Gabriella could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"Please let me go" Gabriella replied calmly, this was definitely something new for her, she had never been put in any situation like this at her last school. She decided in her mind that if she kept calm maybe he would leave her alone; maybe he just wanted to see her panic and wanted to make her cry.

"That's not an option babe, let's go somewhere quieter" This is when the panic bean to set in, there seemed to be no way out of the situation and with every passing second Gabriella felt like she was getting closer and closer to being completely violated by someone she didn't know on her very first day at a new school.

"Please let me go" She tried to hold back her sobs knowing that seeing her pain and suffering was all that he wanted to get from her, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut trying to prevent the tears from falling down her face but nothing seemed to work and the rivers of warm tears quickly bean to flow down her cheeks.

"Dude she said let go" Gabriella froze at the sound of a deep voice behind her, she dared not look around to see who it was but suddenly she was released from Lance's grip and felt another pair of strong arms ripping her waist tightly.

"Gabriella?" She couldn't move, her body was still captured in fear, she couldn't believe that his had happened to her and she couldn't understand why out of all the hundreds of girls that were in the corridor at that time why Lance had pick on her.

"Gabi, it's Troy, remember from the train" Gabriella suddenly began to feel safe, the strength of Troy's arms around her waist made her feel comfortable and warm and gave her the strength to remove her gave from the floor and look up towards Troy. Her chocolate brown eyes met his ocean blue ones and all of a sudden an overwhelming sense of security ran through her body.

"Thank you for saving me" Troy pulled her closer to him and she in turn wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, not caring that they hardly knew each other but just thankful that she had been saved from something that could have potentially caused huge changes in her life.

"No worries, come on I wonna show you something" Troy took hold of Gabriella's hand and pulled her along the corridor through a door that shut tightly behind them and up a staircase that led to a balcony that had been filled with pot plants.

"This place is amazing" Gabriella smiled as she turned around many times to get a look at every corner of the seemingly secret balcony.

"This is my secret place, I discovered it a few days before the end of junior year. I've never shared it with anybody but when I met you on the train I knew you weren't anybody. I want to share this with you, I want this to be our secret place" Gabriella was still shocked that she and Troy were at the same school but having him near enough announce that he liked her seemed to make all the previous events melt away into the shade of the past.

"That's that then, our very own secret spot, to be honest I haven't been able to get you off my mind since I arrived in Albuquerque, every time I closed my eyes all I could see was you. I couldn't wait to see you again and its so stupid because I know you probably have a girlfriend here and you hardly even know me, I just feel something when were together and--" Troy cut Gabriella off by placing his lips softly onto hers, she was completely taken a back by his actions but after a few seconds she melted into the kiss which after a few seconds ended with both of the smiling.

"I don't have a girlfriend and I know what you mean about the connection, I feel it to, there aren't any words to describe it I just know that I feel something for you" The day had turned from horrific to absolutely amazing in just a matter of minutes.

"So where do we go from here? We both feel something for each other" Both were having trouble taking in the sudden rush of emotions that were being given out to one another as the spoke.

"Well we could go from here" Troy spoke as he leant down softly to Gabriella's lips, she smiled into the kiss this time fully aware that it was coming, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk deeper into the kiss.

"I'd say that would be a good place to start" Gabriella giggled as troy pulled her closer to him resting his head gently against her head that was resting comfortably against his shoulders.

"You know we've missed homeroom, wonna walk to English together?" Troy smiled down at Gabriella who was still resting safely in his arms.

For the rest of the day Troy and Gabriella completely forgot that there was a world around them and spent all of their free time in the secret spot just getting to know each other, before they knew it, it was 3:10 and the final bell rang.

"Troy…no don't worry it's stupid" Troy placed his fingers gently against her temple and traced a gentle line all the way to the bottom of her chin with his fingers before kissing her softly.

"Nothing you have to say is stupid, you know that you can tell me everything" They had spent 3 hours of their free time during free period, lunch break and in between lessons to get to know each other, they had told each other everything, they felt like they had known each other for a lifetime already.

"I know and I trust you but I don't know…I'm just scared I guess" Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him as they walked down the street together towards her house, which happened to be only one block from Troy's. Today was been one crazy day for both of them, they had both gained a one in a lifetime friend and someone who they felt so close to that no secret was too big to share.

"Is this about Lance? You know I wont let him come close to you again" Gabriella had come across boys like Lance in the past and she knew that no matter what was put in front of them, if there was a girl that they liked they would do anything to get close to them.

"Will you stay with me tonight, I'm so scared he's going to find me…please" Troy smiled down at Gabriella, he loved that she already felt so safe in his arms and there was no way that he would be able to resist staying with her for the whole night to make sure she was safe.

"You don't even need to ask, what about your mom though?" Gabriella sighed and looked up at Troy with sad face.

"She had to fly to Paris for an emergency, she wont be back for about a week" Gabriella looked down at the floor thinking about all the times that she had needed her mother who had most of the time bee thousands of miles away.

"I tell you what, I'll call my parents and see if I can keep you company until your mom gets home ok?" he watched as Gabriella's face brightened, it never ever bothered her to be alone for weeks on end but after what happened at school this morning the thought of having Troy there for her 24 hours a day for the whole week, she had never felt so safe with someone in her whole entire life.

"That would be totally awesome" Troy smiled again before placing another gentle kiss on her lips that lingered for a few minutes. It was in that very moment that Gabriella realized…she had fallen in love.

**Love it? Hate it? Review. I wanted to get both sides of the love stuff cleared up so everyone knows where they both stand. I hope everyone liked that chapter, tell me how much drama do you think you might like in the chapters to come? I am very willing to make it very dramatic or just very romantic and fluffy…let me know. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter guys, keep it up ) **


	3. I Got You Baby

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews so far…keep them coming! So here's the next chapter! Some scenes in this chapter are a little…aggressive but nothing to bad. Hope you like it!**

"Do you want something to eat? I can make us some dinner?" Troy and Gabriella had been snuggled up under a blanket on her couch for 2 hours, it was not 7pm and both were feeling like they could do with some food.

"You don't have to do that, we can order in, I'll pay" Gabriella shook her head, there was no way she was going to let Troy order in when she would make perfectly good food.

"No, you saved me from Lance today, it can be like a thank you dinner, plus I make the best enchiladas" A big cheeky grin formed on Troy's face as he moved his face closer to her and placed a kiss gently on her lips.

"Fine then, race ya to the kitchen" Troy stood up swiftly causing Gabriella to giggle as she chased after him, she managed to get slightly in front of him but he caught her by the waist and stopped the two of them from running. Everything seemed to have become completely still as the looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I believe you cheated Mr Bolton" Gabriella said cheekily, Troy grinned and shook his head before once again kissing her lips softly.

Neither had brought up the discussion as to whether they were just fooling around together or whether they were actually together, it almost seemed to the both of them that it didn't matter if they were together because they both knew they liked each other and that's all that seemed to matter.

Gabriella reached into the oven to take out the enchiladas that she had made; Troy's eyes widened and his mouth began to water as the amazing smell of the food filled his nose.

"Those smell so amazing Gabs, where did you learn to make these?" Troy put the first mouthful into his mouth and almost fainted, it was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted.

"My Abulita used to come from Mexico every Christmas to stay with us, she would teach me every time and every time she would taste them they got better and better, I miss her so much and making them kind of makes me feel like I'm close to her again" Gabriella closer her eyes fighting back the tears as she remembers how amazing her Abulita was and how in pieces she was when she heard that she had died.

"She must have been a wise woman, these enchiladas are out of this world" Gabriella giggled as they ate, pleased that Troy had enjoyed the food that she had made.

They quickly finished their food, Troy being the gentleman he was insisted that because Gabriella had cooked that he would clear away all the dishes and load the dishwasher and he speedily got it all cleared up and joined Gabriella in the family room.

"Want to watch a movie in my room? Its kind of cold down here but its always warm up there?" Troy smiled and outstretched his hand for Gabriella to take.

"Of course, come on" Gabriella screamed as Troy's arms hooked underneath her knees and lifted her into the air.

"What are you doing Bolton?" Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him and breathed in the smell of her coconut shampoo.

"I'm carrying you, its not a crime" Troy flashed Gabriella his million dollar smile causing Gabriella to giggle once again.

Troy kicked opened the door to Gabriella's room and threw her down on her bed causing her to giggle even more.

"What movie do you want to watch? Go pick from the closet right next to the TV" troy walked over to the doors that were by the TV and opened them, he was amazed at how many movies Gabriella had stored away.

"How about Saw 3?" Gabriella had a feeling that he would pick that, out of all the 250 movies in the closet she just knew, she didn't even know why she had it in the firs place.

"Uh ok sure" She replied, unsure as to whether she would be able to sit through the whole movie without burring her head in a pillow or being sick.

After 30 minutes into the film Gabriella had her face firmly pressed into her pillow, too afraid to remove it from her face, Troy noticed and chuckled slightly, it sure must be hard to breath with a pillow over your face, he thought so he pulled Gabriella closer to him and removed the pillow so that she was facing away from the screen with her face pressed firmly into his neck.

"Thanks it was getting kind of hot in there" Troy chuckled again feeling Gabriella's breath on his neck, he pulled her even closer to him and gently rubbed his left cheek against her right one causing her to smile.

It wasn't long before the breathing Troy felt against his neck had evened out and he realized that Gabriella was fast asleep leaning on him. He gently reached for the TV controlled and switched off the movie before wriggling down so that he and Gabriella were lying down with her slightly on top of him. He caressed her cheek gently wondering what was really going on between then until he fell into a deep sleep.

The start of a new day dawned over a warm and sunny Albuquerque and as the sun shone through Gabriella's window she knew that in a matter of minutes her alarm would go off and she and Troy would have to get up and go to school…the last place on earth that she wanted to be right now.

Right on time Gabriella's alarm sounded through the room causing Troy to stir from his peaceful sleep, he opened his eyes to see Gabriella facing him, she had fallen asleep again soon after she had awaken, trying her best to get every minutes sleep possible.

"Ella, sweetheart it's time to wake up" Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and she smiled remembering that Troy had not only stayed over the previous night but he had fallen asleep with her in his arms and she had stayed there until this very moment.

"Hey, we have school today" Gabriella said tiredly half speaking to Troy but half reminding herself that she had to remove herself from her current comfortable and perfect position.

"That's right, we better get a move on or were gonna be late" Troy smiled at Gabriella who was still waking herself up, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Troy…what are we?" Gabriella felt that it was about time she found out where she stood with him and whether he would get to school and find someone else to be with.

"What do you want us to be?" The last thing Troy wanted to was to imply that they were together and completely freak Gabriella out.

"I'd like us to be you know together, if that's what you want" Gabriella cautiously approached the subject, she had had boyfriends in the past but she never felt for any of them even half of what she felt for Troy even though she had only known him a few weeks.

"I can't think of anything I would like more" Troy smiled across at Gabriella who returned the smile with equal happiness and excitement.

"Well come on then boyfriend, its time to get up" Gabriella threw back the covers of the bed and hauled herself out of it.

"Ok then girlfriend, you have a shower while I make us breakfast" Troy placed one last peck on Gabriella's lips before disappearing through her bedroom door and down the stairs into the kitchen.

The day passed fleetingly with no major dramas. Gabriella was currently taking a walk around East High getting to know the campus and where things were while Troy was keeping himself busy with free period work out in the gym with the basketball guys.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Gabriella Montez" The shrill voice behind Gabriella made her freeze in her tracks; she didn't dare to look around.

"Please just leave me alone Lance" After taking a quick deep breath Gabriella kept on walking hoping that Lance would get bored of chasing her all the way around campus until the beginning of next period.

"See that's where I have a problem Montez, I have this list of girls I want and you have made it right to the top and well, I always get what I want" Lance firmly took hold of Gabriella's arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Please just let me go, I'm sure there are plenty of other girls who you cam have on your list" She struggled to remove her arm from his iron grip.

"Every girl at East High is on my list, I just want you the most" Lance started to walk not removing Gabriella's hand from his firm grasp. She didn't know what he was going to do, what she should be thinking or what she should be doing to try and get away but she knew that no matter what she did she would have to get away soon.

"You don't want to do this to me Lance" Gabriella tried to reason with him, make him see that he would get in trouble is he did anything to her but it seemed that he wanted her and was prepared to have her at any cost.

"Oh I really want this Montez, were going to my little hideout and no one will be able to hear you scream" Gabriella was no sure that no matter what happened by the end of the day she would be broken and completely violated, all she could think about was what Troy would think of her when he found out what Lance was going to…if that was even what Lance was going to do, the next 20 minutes of her life seemed very uncertain.

"Please stop please don't do this" Tears were now brimming from Gabriella's eyes as she was being pulled along by Lance into what seemed to be the underneath of the bleachers that surrounded the outdoor basketball courts.

Before she knew it Lance was trying to remove the hoodie that she was wearing, it belonged to Troy and had BOLTON written on the back, she was desperately trying to hold onto it, once he finally removed it he ripped the tank top that she had been wearing under, fearing what was going to happen next she took a deep breath and screamed the loudest she had ever screamed in her life.

"Stupid bitch" Lance slapped Gabriella hard on the cheek, her head threw backwards forcefully hitting the edge of the bleachers that were behind her.

The boys had decided that since the sun was shining and it was coming up to the fall that they should play outside and make the most of the sunshine that wasn't going to be around for much longer. They were playing a game when they heard the ear-piecing scream that sounded like it came from behind the bleachers.

"Dude what was that?" Chad asked as he stopped the game causing everyone around him to stand still and look towards where the scream came from.

"It sounded kind of like Ella" Troy spoke out loud, suddenly everything in his mind fitted together, Lance had taken Ella behind the bleachers to was about to cross her off of his list. Troy ran as fast as he could across the field not caring that everyone on his team were throwing strange looks between one another.

Troy ran and ran as fast as he could, he needed to make sure that Gabriella was ok, if anything had happened to her he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Ella, baby are you here?" Troy shouted, as he got closer to the entrance to the back of the bleachers. He finally got there and stopped dead in his tracks, there was Lance with Gabriella lead beneath him clearly unconscious in just her bra and the shorts that she had been wearing that day.

"Back off Lance" Troy growled, Lance whipped his head around, he hadn't heard Troy come in and was shocked that he had heard Gabriella's scream.

"There's nothing you can do Bolton, she banged her head see, I don't even know if she's alive right now and I don't really care" Lance sneered back at Troy who was taking slow steps forwards. The though of his Gabriella being dead made him want to be sick, they hadn't even been together one day, he hadn't gotten to tell her how much he loved her and how she was his whole entire world and more.

"Wow your something you know that Lance, I honestly didn't think you would sink this low but here you are with a poor helpless girl who you would have just left for dead if I hadn't shown up" Lance was now in Troy's arms length but he was carefully picking the perfect moment to pull Lance from Gabriella.

That moment soon came; Troy launched himself at Lance, pulled him up by his clothes and threw him against the wall.

"I swear to god if you so much as breath the same air as Gabriella ever again I'll knock you out so hard that you wont even know your own name" Troy forcefully threw Lance down to the ground, he was about to get up with Chad and Coach Bolton appeared from nowhere and threw themselves against Lance to stop him from getting back up.

Troy then turned his attention to Gabriella, she was laying on her back with her head slumped to the side he leant close to her face and was completely relieved that she was still breathing, at least she was still alive. He placed his hand gently underneath her head but removed it when he felt something wet, as he looked at his hand he noticed the thick red liquid that was covering the whole palm of his hand.

"God Ella baby stay with me" He picked her up swiftly and ran towards the nurse's office leaving Coach Bolton and Chad to deal with Lance.

"Nurse help please you have to help her," Troy shouted as he burst through the door to the office with Gabriella draped in his arms.

The nurse quickly took her from Troy's arms and led her down on the bed. After 30 painstaking minutes Troy was finally allowed to enter the nurses office again to see Gabriella who still hadn't woken up.

"She had a bump to the head but it was nothing major, I stitched it up nicely. She is lucky that you found her, if that head injury had been left to bleed there is a strong possibility that she could have died" Troy gasped, he never wanted to let her out of his sight ever again.

"I would suggest that you take her home, I will give you a pass for the office, she needs her rest. She may be confused when she waked up but that will pass. Your father says use his car to take her home" Troy nodded, taking Gabriella back into his arms and walking towards his dads car, he gently placed her down in the passenger side and put on her seatbelt.

Soon they had arrived at Troy's house, he didn't want to take her to her house because he knew that she would be alone, at least if she was here she could stay with him where he could see her and know that she was ok.

He led her down on his bed and slowly eased himself down besides her carefully taking her into his arms.

"Troy?" Gabriella spoke in an almost inaudible whisper, Troy's head shot up, he had been so worried that she would completely forget who he was after the bang to her head but his name had been the first thing that she had said.

"I'm here baby, I'm right here" Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him, she was still obviously confused but there was no way that he was letting her out of his arms.

"L-L-Lance…what happened? He was going to…" Troy placed his fingers over Gabriella's lips stopping her from talking; he didn't want her to relive the most terrifying moments of his life and most definitely of her life.

"Shh I got you baby your gonna be ok. He didn't do anything to you, I got you in time" Gabriella was so relieved, she was terrified that Lance had taken something away from her that she only wanted to give to the most special person. She knew that one-day that person would be Troy.

"You saved my life" Gabriella tried to move around in bed but pain shot through her head causing her to scrunch up her face and groan slightly.

"You hit you head Princess, you've got a few stitches but its ok. Just lie still ok" She nodded gently settling deeper into Troy's arms.

"Where am I?" She knew that she wasn't in her house, not that she minded that she wasn't home, the thought of being alone after what happened at school today frightened her beyond belief.

"Your at my house, my mom will be home soon and she's gonna made her special lasagne and you'll stay here tonight because I don't want you to be alone" Gabriella tightened her sleepy grip on Troy and sank deeper into his arms once again, she felt so safe when he had his arms around her and he was placing soft kisses in her hair.

"I love you" She whispered as her eyes drifted shut once again, Troy hoped that she had meant it and that she hadn't said it just because she had a head injury and that she was confused. It had only been a few weeks since they first met but both of them knew what the felt for each other.

"I love you to Ella, so much" He kissed her forehead delicately; she smiled up at him her eyes still closing every few seconds.

"Really?" She hadn't meat to spill her feeling for him, it had just happened but now she was glad that she had,

"I knew I loved you when I first saw you smile" Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing, no one had ever say anything so beautiful to her in the whole of her life, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Well I love you to" She whispered again before letting her desperate need for sleep over come her and even after such as horrible day, she still managed to sleep having the most beautiful dream.

**SO THERES THE DRAMA THAT SOME PEOPLE SAID THAT THEY WANTED AND THE FLUFF THAT PEOPLE SAID THAT THEY WANTED TO I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT. I PASSED MY DRIVERS TEST YESTERDAY YAY FOR ME SO I'M VERY HAPPY AND JOLLY BUT I WOULD BE EVEN HAPPIER IF PEOPLE REVIEWED…COULD YOU DO THAT FOR ME P xxxx**


	4. We Find The Defendant

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter but I'd like some more! So if you read please review if only a single word hehe. Here the next chapter for you, hope you like it. I'm guessing I should put a disclaimer on every chapter so you know the drill…I don't own anything except the plot for this story )**

The shrill sound of the phone rang through the Montez household, Gabriella has been told to stay home from school the rest of the week after Tuesday's dramatic events. Troy who had already offered to stay with her until her mom got home from Paris had also offered to stay off school with her until she was allowed to return on Monday morning, she had not been to keen on this idea, she didn't like the through of Troy missing out on school for her but after being reassured by Coach Bolton that it was ok for Troy to stay and that Taylor would bring all their class work and homework to Gabriella's everyday after school so that neither fell behind.

They had both fallen asleep snuggled up together on the couch after having a long conversation about what would happen once she got back to school.

"Hello?" Troy answered the phone is a sleepy voice being careful not to wake Gabriella who definitely needed all of the sleep she could get.

"Um hello who may I ask is speaking?" This had been the first time that Myra had checked up on Gabriella, she used to call everyday but as she began to leave her alone more often it became clear that she was perfectly capable of looking after her self and one call in the middle of the week seemed enough.

"Its Troy Bolton, you must be Ms. Montez, we met on the train from Bernalillo" Myra was confused as to why a boy she had met on a train 2 weeks ago was answering the phone in her house.

"Well hello Troy it's nice speaking to you, I was wondering if I could speak to Gabriella?" It seemed strange to her having as ask to speak to her own daughter on her own home phone but she was almost glad that there was someone there with Gabriella, even though she had only met Troy once there was just something about him that made her trust him a lot more than other boys that Gabriella had been seeing before they moved to Albuquerque.

"She's asleep right now, I could wake her if you wanted me to" Troy looked down at Gabriella who was laying on top on him with her head nestled comfortably in the crook of his neck, the thought of having to wake her tore him apart.

"No don't wake her, tell me is she ok? I had a message from school yesterday but I didn't quite understand. Did you two end up at the same school?" Pleased that he didn't have to wake Gabriella, he tightened his grip on her and rubbed his nose gently into her hair.

"There was a bit of an accident, she hit her head but it was nothing too serious, the nurse checked her over. She wont be in school until Monday but my parents said it was ok for me to take care of her this week, our friend is bringing us our work everyday" Myra was slightly unsettled by the fact that Gabriella had banged her head but it seemed that she had been well taken care of.

"That's very good of you Troy, could you tell her for me that I'm very sorry I wont be home for another week or so, there's been massive complications with the surgery that had to be preformed and it means me staying on. Tell her I'm sorry and that I'll make it up to her when I come back. Thanks for taking care of her Troy" The last part of the conversation seemed rushed, Myra had been called by one of the nurses and she said a quick goodbye to Troy and hung up.

"Who was on the phone?" Gabriella asked lazily, she had woken up at the sound of the phone but when Troy had answered she had let herself fall back into a light sleep.

"It was your mom, she said not to wake you and she's sorry but she wont be back for another week or so, some complications or something" Gabriella sighed, this was often the case, the promise that her mother would be back in a few days that quickly turned into a few weeks.

"Great another whole week alone" Gabriella set her head back down onto Troy and closed her eyes again, she loved that her mom had such a good job that could get them really nice houses, she could have a car and they could go somewhere nice for vacation every year but she never seemed to be there at the times when Gabriella needed her the most.

"Hey you wont be alone, I'm here remember and my parents love you, why don't you come and spend next week at my house" Gabriella smiled, perhaps this would be like a new tradition that they could share together.

"Are you sure your parents wouldn't mind I mean are you sure I wouldn't get in the way?" Troy pulled her closer to him, he couldn't believe that all of this had happened, last time he checked he was in some run down ranch in Bernalillo and now 2 weeks on he was cuddled up on the couch with the most amazing girl, he would make it ok for her to stay no matter what because he couldn't stand to be away from her for even a minute.

"My parents have always wanted a daughter, you could be like the girl they never had" Gabriella giggled, she really did like the Bolton's and they seemed to like her to.

"Well ok, if your sure that would be totally awesome" Gabriella smiled up a Troy, she couldn't believed how the move to Albuquerque worked out.

"Grab some stuff we can go now, you know my mom will be so pleased to have another girl in the house" with that Gabriella packed some clothes and the two of the made the short journey to the Bolton household.

They soon arrived; Troy opened the door with his key and called out to his parents that he was home.

"Hello sweetheart…oh hello Gabriella what a lovely surprise" Mrs Bolton approached the pair and wrapped her arms tightly around Gabriella.

"Gabriella's mom is going to be away for another week, is it ok if she stays here?" Gabriella look nervously at Mrs Bolton hoping that she would agree to her staying.

"Well of course she can stay, it will be nice not to be out numbered for once. Why don't you go and put your stuff in Troy's room" Troy couldn't believe his ears, had his mother just said that Gabriella could sleep in his room.

"I saw you two together when I came home fro work yesterday and cuddled up together, I trust you guys to stay in the same room and not do anything foolish" Mrs Bolton patted her son on the shoulder and headed back into the kitchen.

Troy and Gabriella made their way up the stairs and entered Troy's room; Gabriella instantly flung herself on Troy's comfortable double bed and sighed.

"What's up Ella?" Gabriella loved it when he called her Ella, everyone else in her life had always called her Gabi or Gabs but Troy seemed more inventive and now the use of Ella was reserved only for Troy.

"I just I wonna go back to school and I want my mom to be here and just everything seems like one big huge mess" Troy immediately led down on the bed next to Gabriella and brought her close to him.

"Hey, hey what's brought all this on? You were happy a few minutes ago" Gabriella shook her head, she hadn't managed to be truly happy since the Lance incident but she had managed to mask her feelings from Troy.

"Not really I mean I'm happier than I would be if you weren't here but all I can think about is what could have happened to me, its horrible" Troy couldn't believed he hadn't realized this sooner, she had been constantly terrified since Lance.

"Babe why didn't you tell me, god I'm so stupid I should have known you were scared and I've probably made it worse kissing you all the time and" Before Troy could finish his sentence Gabriella had her finger pressed against Troy's lips to silence him.

"Nothing you have done has made it worse, you've made it better. When I'm with you I can forget what he almost took from me…something I wonna give to you one day" Gabriella snuggled closer to Troy again, the last thing she wanted was for him to pull himself away from her because he though that he was making her more afraid.

"Are you sure because you could sleep in the guest room if us being together is making you uncomfortable" Troy was about to stand up when Gabriella pulled him back down and held him close to her.

"Please listen to me Troy, without you being close to me right now I would probably be freaking out, don't leave me alone, can we change the subject?" Troy was slightly relieved that Gabriella wasn't uncomfortable with him around, the thought of having to be without her made him feel cold.

"Tell me about you in your last school. What did you do?" Gabriella giggled; the last one of her schools hadn't been as bad as some of them but because Bernalillo was in the middle of nowhere the people that she went to school with also seemed in the middle of nowhere.

"I wasn't there for very long but there was this kid in my AP Biology who had thick glasses and freckles who had the hugest crush on me, he used to come to my locker everyday and ask to walk me home even though he lived 45 minutes in the other direction. I was on the volleyball team I really loved that" Troy smiled; he knew that the Volleyball team at East High had just got an opening; it would be a perfect distraction for her after everything that had happened over the last week.

"You know our varsity volleyball team have an opening right now, you should go for it" Gabriella contemplated Troy's idea, she had missed it and it would be amazing to play again.

"Well ok, are they having tryouts or are they just appointing someone" Troy was surprised that Gabriella had considered his suggestion.

"As far as I know no one has come forward to join, they would really need you. When we go back to school go and fine Annalise Haverton, she's captain, she's a really awesome girl, you two will really get along" Maybe having to go back to school next week wasn't going to be so bad after all.

The days rolled by, it was now Friday afternoon; this was a big day for Gabriella. Today was the day where she would have to face Lance in a court of law. He had been arrested at school the day he attacked Gabriella after Coach Bolton and Chad escorted him to the principles office and explained what happened. He was being changed with violent simple assault (In case anyone doesn't know simple assault is where the assault wasn't aggravated or provoked) and if found guilty he would be heading to a juvenile detention centre for 2 years.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked grasping Gabriella's hand tighter as they walked up the steps of the courthouse.

"I'm so scared, what if he gets off and comes back for me" she stopped walked and stepped in front of Troy wrapping her arms around him tightly while sobbing quietly into his dress shirt.

"I promise you I wont let him anywhere near you, I swear to you. I love you so much and the thought of him coming near you makes me feel sick, I'll be here for you no matter what" They stood in each others arms for a few minutes before they were ushered into the courtroom, Troy sat next to Gabriella gripping her hand tightly.

As Lance was walked into the room he smirked and winked at Gabriella slyly, this infuriated Troy causing his grip on her hand to get even tighter.

"I would like to call Miss Montez to the stand" The shrill voice of the defence lawyer sounded through the courtroom, she had been told that the questions that they would ask her would be less than unpleasant but she knew that she had to be brave.

"You can do it princess" Troy kissed Gabriella's hand as she got up and walked over to the stand.

"Miss Montez, tell me about this alleged assault" Gabriella took a deep breath before answering the questions of the stern looking red head that stood in front of her.

"I was walking around the campus getting to know the place and he just grabbed me and he wouldn't let me go, all I remember is being dragged behind the bleachers and him pushing me and knocking my head against the wall, next thing I remember is waking up with Troy" Flashbacks ran through her mind as she relived the moment and share it with the 50 people in the courtroom.

"You say that this attack was completely unprovoked Miss Montez, are you sure that you didn't make any suggestive comments or glances?" Gabriella knew that this is where the intrusive unpleasant questions were going to start but she knew that she had to be brave.

"I am absolutely sure, he approached me on my first day without me even looking at him and it all took off from there, I don't mean to be disrespectful but I have a boyfriend who I love very much and I don't know about you but I wouldn't be planning on throwing that away with suggestive glances and provocative comments" Troy smiled, he was so glad that his Gabriella had got up there and made sure her voice was heard.

"That's all fine and well Miss Montez but there must have been a time in the last few days that you've seen a guy that isn't your boyfriend and thought he was hot" Gabriella couldn't believe that she was being asked such crazy questions.

"Actually I haven't, Troy is everything to me, he's my whole world. I would never give up what we have for some guy off the street" Troy's smile grew even wider with love and pride, his love for Gabriella increasing with every brave and honest word that came out of her mouth.

"Its true that you know how to look after yourself yes? I'm informed that your mother often leaves you home alone while she travels for work. How is it that you could not help yourself out of the situation with my client" Gabriella froze, she had no idea what being left home alone had to do with anything.

"Objection your honour, that is of no relevance" Gabriella's attorney stood up saving Gabriella from the obscene questions that Miss Carter, Lance's attorney, had asked her.

"Miss Cater, please keep your questions to do with the case, personal attacks will get you no where" The judge smiled down at Gabriella, he had noticed her obvious pain and distress but had also noticed the sly wink and smirk that Lance had thrown her as he walked in.

"No further questions your honour" Miss Carter sat grumpily back down in her seat realising that she hadn't really given the jury anything to work with in their favour.

The court had adjourned after hearing from Troy, Coach Bolton, Chad and Nurse Millhouse who was the nurse for their school. Troy, Gabriella and the Bolton's were sitting the small courthouse cafeteria.

"You did the best that you could sweetheart, I'm sure that everything will be just fine" Mrs Bolton was sitting on one side of Gabriella with her arms around her in attempt to console the clearly distressed young girl.

"Come on babe, you did great" Troy pulled Gabriella from his mothers arms and pulled her into him lap, she immediately relaxed into his arms causing both of his parents to smile, neither could believe how much love and affections was being given off from the couple.

"Everyone for courtroom 5 please make your way in, court is now in session," The voice sounded causing Gabriella to tense up again.

"This is it, I'm here for you and I love you no matter what ok" Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him as they walked through the courtroom door and took their seats.

"Well this has been the kind of case that thankfully we do not see very often, and no matter what the jury decide let this be a lesson to everyone in the room that trust should not be given out easily and that as the times move on a violent crime becomes more common that everyone should be watchful of who they are associating with. Would the jury please stand and announce you verdict to the court" Gabriella took a deep breath as she watched one member of the jury stand holding a piece of paper, Troy pulled her closer to him and placed gentle kisses into her hair as they waited for the jury's verdict.

"On the charges of violent assault towards one Miss Gabriella Grace Montez, we find the defendant Lance Jonathan Henderson…"

**EEK GUYS, I GUESS YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE THE JURY'S DECISION, PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY DO APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE REVIEW AND WOULD LOVE EVERYONE WHO HAS THIS STORY ON ALERT OR ANYONE WHO READS IT TO REVIEW THAT WOULD BE COMPLETELY AWESOME. ANYWAY LET ME KNOW IF YOU LOVED IT OR HATED IT OR EVEN IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ABOUT WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN BECAUSE AT THE END OF THE DAY IM WRITING FOR YOU GUYS SO LET ME KNOW HEHE xxx**


	5. 6 years!

**Hey everyone! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger so here is the next chapter for you all, keep reviewing! I said to some people this would be out tomorrow but I couldn't wait to write it just as much as I'm sure some of you couldn't wait to read it to here it is hehe xxx Oh and just for the record, I don't own anything except the plot for this story.**

"On the charges of violent assault towards one Miss Gabriella Grace Montez, we find defendant Lance Jonathan Henderson…Guilty" cries of relief rang through the courthouse, Troy turned to Gabriella to see her with tears flowing down her face but even though the tears she had a small relieved smile shining through.

"Mr Henderson, may I say that the assault to which you have been found guilty was a very serious one that could have ended in the death of an innocent young girl, you are very lucky that the state didn't run for an attempted murder charge you got away with this because even though you planned to carry out your attack on Miss Montez your first thoughts were not to commit murder. For the offence to which you have now been found guilty I am going to enforce the maximum sentence of 6 years beginning in a juvenile detention centre and once you turn 18 you will be transferred to a penitentiary up state where you will remain for the entirety of your sentence with no chance of parole" Gabriella sighed in relief, she could have graduated college and may even be married before Lance would be allowed back into the outside world.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Mr Henderson" The judge asked, Lance smirked and stood up from his seat.

"I would just like to say to Bolton, when you hit that come let me know how she was, she looks like she would be good" Gabriella covered her face with her hands and Troy pulled her closer to him as lance was forcefully removed from the courtroom my guards.

"Everything is gonna be ok Ella, come on babe lets go home" The Boltons' and Gabriella piled into their car and it wasn't long before they arrived home. Gabriella thanked Lucille and Jack for coming with her to the court and went straight up the stairs towards Troy's bedroom.

It didn't take long for everything to settle back down and for the realization that Lance wouldn't be a problem again to finally began to settle into Gabriella's mind and before she knew it, it was Monday morning and she would finally be able to go back to school.

"Are you sure you want to go back today babe, you could always stay off for another few days" Gabriella rolled over in bed to face Troy who had obviously just woken up a realized what day it was.

"Seriously Troy, I want to go to school today, Lance wont be there I've got nothing to worry about and plus I want to speak to Annalise about volleyball" Gabriella swung back the covers of Troy's bed and made her way towards his bathroom.

The day started positively in more ways than one, Lucille had made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, Jack had offered to give the Troy and Gabriella a ride to school today so that they didn't have to get the bus and for the first time in school history Mrs Darbus had the flu and would not be making it in meaning that Troy, Gabriella had an extended free period because there was no teachers qualified enough to stand in for Mrs Darbus.

Gabriella took the opportunity to find Annalise while she had plenty of time to spare. She finally spotted the girl that Troy had pointed out earlier, she was stood against her locker reading over a piece of paper.

"Hey um are you Annalise? My names Gabriella, I was wondering if I could speak to you about volleyball" Annalise looked up from the paper, when she saw Gabriella her mouth hung open in shock.

"Gabriella Montez? Oh My God! You want to be on our team? I saw you play in Bernalillo at the state championships you were amazing, could you start today we have practice after school at 3:15 please say yes?" Gabriella giggled, her volleyball talents were her best kept secret and only a select few knew about them.

"Ok sure, I'll see you there" Annalise squealed with excitement and hugged Gabriella tightly; Troy was walking around the door when he spotted the two girls and he chuckled to himself.

"Is my favourite girl on the volleyball team now then?" Annalise stopped squealing and look at Troy who had his arm around Gabriella and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Your dating Troy Bolton, you just got 100 times more awesome, I cant believe this I have to go and tell the girls that your on the team, we all saw you play, coach is gonna be so happy she was completely blown away by you, see you after school" Annalise ran towards the girls locker room where Coach Martin had her office, Troy look down at Gabriella with a smirk on his face.

"Blown away huh? Is there something your not telling me Montez?" Gabriella looked up at Troy with an innocent look on her face and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh you know I might have forgotten to mention my mean volleyball skills that led my school to a state championship" Troy couldn't believe his ears, he looked down at Gabriella with the same shocked expression that Annalise had when Gabriella asked to join the team.

"How come you didn't tell me, this is so awesome! You can watch my games and I can watch yours this will be amazing" Troy picked Gabriella up and spun her around causing her to giggle hysterically.

"Do you have practice this afternoon?" Gabriella asked Troy, she hoped that he would so that he would be able to walk home with her, she didn't fancy walking all the way to his house alone.

"No, but I'm coming to watch yours, there's no way that I would let you walk home alone, plus I've seen what the volleyball girls wear for practice I'm most definitely coming to you practice" Gabriella playfully slapped him on the arm, she turned around and began to walk away but turned back to wink at him, Troy realized that no matter what anyone said and whatever happened, this was the girl who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

It was 3:15 exactly and Gabriella was stood in the girls locker room stood in front of the full length mirror, she was wearing tight red shorts, a wildcats sports bra and like most of the other girls on the team an oversized tee.

"Well look who's looking hot" Gabriella jumped but relaxed realizing that the voice was Troy's; she turned around and shook her head.

"What are you doing in here Troy, last time I checked you weren't a girl" Troy smiled and wrapped his arms securely around her, it was moments like this that she loved, the spontaneous displays of how much he cared for her, t wasn't just an 'I think you hot' cuddle it was an 'I really love you and want to protect you' cuddle, he had his hands wrapped tightly around her and she fitted perfectly into the his form.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you" Troy gently lowered his head towards Gabriella's and placed a slow, soft and loving kiss against her lips, it wasn't long before they were loudly interrupted.

"Bolton! Correct me if I'm very much mistaken but this is a girls locker room and from what I believe you are not a girl so please if you wish to watch practice take a seat in the bleachers and refrain from distracting my team, Montez gym now" Coach Martin turned around an headed back into the gym.

"I gotta go, I love you to" Gabriella called to Troy as she ran into the gym leaving Troy with a big goofy grin on his face.

The large clock in the East High gym read 4:30 and practice was finally over, all of the girls had shed their tees leaving them in their shorts and sports bras, Troy had found it very hard not to run onto the court but he had managed to refrain himself until practice was over and they were safely in he privacy his room.

"I'm so excited about the game in 2 weeks, Gabriella we could win this with you on our team" Mia, another girl on the volleyball team, screeched excitedly, all of the others nodded in agreement.

"Montez, the girl who you are replacing, Melissa Van De Luz, was the captain of our team and right now were without one, we took a vote earlier and we would like you to be captain" Gabriella couldn't believe her ears, she had played one game and they already wanted her to be captain.

"Really? I would love to" the girls cheered and hugged Gabriella tightly before running off into the locker room leaving Gabriella alone in the gym with Troy.

"I'm so proud of you babe," Troy said as he pulled Gabriella into another one of his deep and warm cuddles.

"I'm so excited about this, I really feel like things are looking up. I was so worried that people would hate me for the whole Lance thing but everyone has been really nice" Troy was so glad that Gabriella had managed to over come her ordeal and return to the Gabriella that he knew and loved.

"So Sharpay Evens is having her annual welcome back pool party Saturday, are we going? It would be an awesome chance for you to meet everyone" Gabriella thought for a minute, smiled and nodded, she really did need to get to know people and this seemed like the best way to do it.

The week flew by, Gabriella had been really excited for the pool party and was very much looking forward to the following Monday when she would return home from school and she would be able to see her mother again for the first time in 2 weeks.

It was finally Saturday and Gabriella was in Troy's bathroom putting on her bathing suite, she was a little nervous about revealing herself to everybody, sure Troy had seen her in small amounts of clothing at practice but to her, him seeing her in a bikini was a completely different thing.

After a 20 minute drive in Troy's truck they finally arrived at the Evens mansion, the enormous gated driveway was already over run with cars and people in beach wear, Troy pulled up in the first available spot and opened the door for Gabriella.

"Come on El, everyone will love you I promise" Gabriella smiled and took hold of Troy's hand as they walked together up to the large door of the house.

"Hey Troy, you must be Gabriella, it's so amazing to finally meet you. I'm glad your ok after everything with Lance, he did the same thing to me once but we'll talk about that some other time, come on I've got a whole lot of people for you to meet" Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her through the house towards the pool in the back yard, Gabriella turned back to look at Troy with a scared look on her face, he chucked and mouthed 'I love you, see you later' and made his way towards the court in the back yard where Chad and Zeke were playing ball.

"So Gabriella this is Lea, Rosanna, Gracie, Marcia, Elouise and Anabella, guys this is Gabriella, new captain of the volleyball team, the girl who saved us all from Lance and THE Troy Bolton's girlfriend" All the girls stared at Gabriella in awe, they had all been dying to get together with Troy Bolton and they couldn't believe she had managed in less than a month what they had been trying to do for years.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"What do his abs feel like? Are they hard like rocks?"

"Have you two gone all the way yet?"

"I saw you two hugging in the corridor yesterday, are his hugs amazing?"

Gabriella was completely taken a back by all the questions that were being thrown at her from all of the girls, she didn't know that the boy she had fallen in love with was the object of everyone affections.

"Um well I don't really know where to start, his cuddles are amazing there are no words to describe them, he is an amazing kisser he's so soft and living rather than being rough and passionate, we haven't gone all the way but I'm staying at his house right now and waking up next to him every morning is the most amazing thing" All of the girls squealed at the clear cuteness of the couple that they had just discovered.

"Come on girls, lets go for a swim" Gabriella took a nervous breath, she knew that Troy was staring at her right now but she decided that she didn't really care, so she pulled off the shorts and tee she was wearing to reveal her baby pink bikini that complimented her tanned skin perfectly.

"Wow" Troy whispered to himself, he looked at his girlfriend in her pink halter neck bikini and couldn't believe how much bigger that top made her chest look.

"Troy dude, can you take your eyes off her for one minute and play some ball" Chad shouted but Troy didn't break his gaze instead he made his way over to the pool, got in and swam behind Gabriella wrapping his arms around her.

"Missed me huh" Gabriella giggled as Troy placed a gentle kiss against her neck.

"More than you know" Troy replied turning Gabriella in his arms so that she was facing him, he kissed her gently.

"What's going to happen when my mom comes home next week, I don't think I can sleep without you" Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist, held her arms around his shoulders and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck so that he was supporting them both and they floated around in the water.

"We'll work something out princess, I don't think I can sleep without you either, I've got so used to waking up with you in my arms, I love that kissing you has been the first and last thing I've done everyday" Gabriella couldn't believe that she had found a love like this so early in life, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Troy.

"I love you" She whispered into his neck, he would never tire of hearing those 3 little words, words that he thought he would never get the opportunity to say or hear.

"I love you to Ella, so much" He replied as he rubbed gently and comforting circles on her back and kissed her cheek gently.

**Hey everyone! So I figured after yesterday's cliffhanger you guys deserved a happy ending to this chapter. What will happen when Ms Montez returns home? You'll have to read and find out hehe! Keep reviewing, I love them all!**


	6. Together Forever

**Hey everyone, so I have changed my penname because it was getting complicated to remember the one for here and for Youtube so I made them both the same details, I sent everyone who has already got this story on alert a message telling them about it just so you all know what's going on. So here is the next chapter, I'm so sorry its taken a while to update its just that I have my high school finals coming up really soon and I'm studying so hard so I apologise for the lack of updates but here it is, hope you like it! Btw doesn't everyone just love that it's been a complete Zanessa weekend…if you don't know what I mean check out JustJared. I don't own anything by the way if that hadn't already been established!!**

It had been 2 days since the pool party and the day that Myra finally returned home from Paris, Sure Gabriella know that her mom was out there saving people's lives but did she really need to save the world single handily and never spend any time at home, she thought not but there was no was Gabriella was going to share these feelings with her mom, it was all that she had even know and the thought of her mom quitting her job and them having to move again tore her apart.

Troy was currently sat on Gabriella's bed with her in between his legs facing away from him with her head resting against his chest. She had been watching a movie on cable for the last hour while Troy worked through the pre-college reading list that Harvard had sent out to all of their potential applicants and because it was a general reading list for everyone there was some books that didn't interest him at all for example 'the complete guide to comparative zoology' and even thought reading it seemed painful he had to get through at least 80 of the list before the applications for college were sent.

"What are you reading?" Gabriella asked without taking her eyes of the TV, she knew it wouldn't be something at all thrilling because Troy had been complaining about all the 'stupid' books that he had to read for days.

"100 things you didn't know about drugs and abuse" Troy replied in a monotone voice sounding completely board of what he was reading.

"Wow sounds reverting" Gabriella still found it so hard to believe that Troy was hoping to go to Harvard for med school, if she had met him at school she would have thought he was the jock type, which as head of the basketball team wouldn't been a ridiculous assumption to make, but as she got to know him more she realised that all the times he would laugh along with his friends about people being smart it was just a cover up for the person that he really was, the person that he was free to be around Gabriella.

The sound of the door clicking shut disturbed the couple from their peaceful state, Gabriella realised that her mother had finally arrived back home from Paris.

"Mija? Are you home?" Gabriella sighed, as much as she missed her mom she knew that it wouldn't be too long before she had to jet of somewhere else to save someone else's life.

"Yeah mom, I'm upstairs" Gabriella shouted making no effort to remove herself from the comfortable position that she was in, she had decided that she didn't care what her mom thought of Troy, she figured that since her mom was away 300 out of the 365 days in a year if she wanted to see Troy her mom really had no right to stop her.

"Hello sweetheart—Oh hello Troy" Myra cut her sentence short when she realised that Troy was not only in Gabriella's room but he was looking much too comfortable on Gabriella's bed.

"Hey Mamí, was Paris good?" Myra seemed stunned at how comfortable Gabriella was around Troy, when she had boys in her room before, even if they were just studying, she had always seemed more jumpy and tried to persuade her mother that there was nothing going on but today was completely different.

"Oh yes, Paris was a success, what is Troy doing here?" Worried that he might cause conflict between mother and daughter Troy's nose had remained firmly in his very uninteresting book graciously sent to him by Harvard.

"He's getting through his reading list for Harvard, Troy wants to do medicine remember?" Myra's face lit up, she hadn't remembered that Troy wished to study medicine she had only remembered that he was captain of the basketball team which in her mind made him one of those that didn't care about his education, clearly the assumption she had made was wrong.

"Well that's wonderful, if you need any advise Troy you know who to ask" Gabriella smiled, at least her mother was being civil to Troy and not throwing him out of the door by has ears.

"Thanks Ms Montez" Troy looked up from his book and smiled at her before hastily looking back down at the pages again, he didn't know why he was so worried this wasn't the first time they had spoken nor was it the first time that they had met.

"Now Mija, I have some news" Gabriella let her head fall back against Troy's chest and sighed, she knew what was coming.

"Where and how long?" She no longer needed to be told the information that she knew was coming, every one of these conversations started with 'I have some news'.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I have to leave in 3 days for Morocco, this one will be a long one I'm told there are 30 people who have developed the same lung tumours. I will be there for about 6 months" Gabriella bolted up in shock, this had been the longest she would ever be away.

"But now is October that means you wont be here for Thanksgiving, Christmas or my birthday, mom you promised you would be here for all of those things this year" Gabriella could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she tried so hard not to cry, Troy had seen her cry so much lately that she didn't want him to think she was weak but she couldn't help herself, she couldn't believe that she would be alone for 6 months.

"I'm sorry Mija but if I don't go you know we'll have to move to a smaller house in a new city I don't want that for you again, this is an amazing opportunity for me to write another book, this village is desperately deprived and a book about them would be a best seller, do you understand why I need to go?" Gabriella sighed and nodded slightly, she almost understood why but she couldn't believe that her mom would leave her alone for Christmas to help a few people and to get some information for a book.

"Yeah I get it, I'll be at Troy's" Gabriella got up from her bed, Troy had finally got so into his book about drugs and abuse that he hadn't noticed that Gabriella had got up and left. Myra cleared her throat subtly and pointed to where Gabriella was quickly exiting.

"Uh…right…um bye" Troy speedily grabbed his cell from Gabriella's bed and ran down the stairs following her out of the door where he saw her leaning on the chestnut tree that stood next to the driveway.

"I can't believe that she's going away over Christmas and my birthday, what kind of Christmas am I going to have all alone?" Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him and kissed the top of his head.

"Listen come to mine and cool off, I can talk to my mom about you spending Christmas so you wont be on your own" Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled, she felt so lucky that she had someone who cared for her so much but she didn't want to intrude on their family Christmas.

"I cant ask you to do that Troy, it would be getting in the way of your family Christmas" Troy shook his head and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before cupping both of her cheeks in his hands.

"You may as well be part of the family, I know we've only been dating a few weeks but my parents love you, I love you and thinking about you all on your own is just too much for me" Troy put the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically causing Gabriella to giggle before taking his hand and leading them in their block and a half journey to Troy's house.

Once they finally arrived they lazily walked through the door of the Bolton household, tramped straight into the lounge and threw themselves down on the Bolton's gigantic couch.

"Hello sweethearts, I thought your mom was coming home today Gabi?" Gabriella sighed, she wished for once in her life that she could just have a normal few weeks with her mom at home doing normal stuff.

"Yeah she's home but she's leaving in two days for 6 months for some huge project in Morocco" Lucille sighed and placed a reassuring hand on Gabriella's shoulder, she knew how hard it must be for her not to have a real constant in her life who she could rely in to be there for her, just them a thought popped into her mind.

"Well you'll have to come here for Christmas and Thanksgiving, we cant have you all alone now can we" Troy was shocked, he hadn't even suggested any of this to his parents yet and was relieved that Mrs Bolton had come up with the idea all by herself and in their house what she says goes.

"I couldn't do that, I would hate to intrude on your family time" Lucille shook her head and pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"Sweetheart in the 2 weeks that I've known you, you have become part of the family, I want this family to be a constant in your life, what kind of mother would I be if I let my honorary daughter spend thanksgiving and Christmas alone." Troy smiled; he was so amazingly happy that Gabriella has been so well accepted into his family.

"Are you really sure? That would be so amazing" Gabriella looked over a Troy with a huge smile on her face, he smiled back with an equal grin.

"Absolutely serious, I don't like you staying in that house all on your own, why don't you move in here while your mother is away" Gabriella couldn't believe it, she completely loved the Bolton's and felt so comfortable with them, even though she had only known Troy for just over a month the connection they left was something that neither of them could describe.

"That would be completely awesome, like a dream come true!" Troy scooped Gabriella up in his arms and spun her around, Lucille stood back from the couple and smiled, she had met some of Troy's previous girlfriends but they had all been cheerleaders and obviously only wanted to be with him for his social status but she knew that Gabriella was different, she was something very special.

Gabriella quickly grabbed her cell from the pocket of Troy's sweater and dialled her moms cell number.

"Hello Dr. Myra Montez speaking?"

"Hey mom it's me, Lucille Bolton has asked me to stay while your away, she says I'm part of the family now that's ok right?" Myra knew she was in no place to disagree, she knew she had to make it up to Gabriella for going away for so long and if this is what she wanted then this is what she would get.

"That's fine Mija, I have left you a credit card on the kitchen side to pay bills and what have you, there is a 15,000 limit please don't spend over" Gabriella was confused, why was her mother telling her this now.

"Why are you leaving now?" Myra sighed, she had decided to head to London to break up the trip to Morocco so that she wasn't hugely jetlagged when she arrived.

"Yes sweetheart I'm so very sorry that I haven't been the best mother to you as I could have been" Gabriella suddenly felt guilt wash over her, sure she had been mad but she never wanted to make her mom feel like she wasn't good enough or that Gabriella didn't love her.

"I love you mom, don't go without saying goodbye" Myra smiled; she was so pleased that Gabriella didn't hate her because of the time that she had to spend away.

It had been 2 days since Myra had left Gabriella once again to head to Morocco, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary for Gabriella but this was the longest time that her mother had ever gone away for. She would be missing so much of her life.

"Good morning sweetheart" Lucille called to Gabriella from the kitchen as she walked down the stairs in baggy sweatpants and a tank top having just woken up from a not so good night sleep.

"Morning Lucille, I just wanted to say thank you so much for letting me stay. It really means a lot to me that I don't have to be alone all this time" Lucille smiled down at Gabriella as she pulled her into a comforting hug.

"That's ok sweetheart we love having you around. Where is Troy?" Lucille turned back to flipping the pancakes that were cooking on the skillet ready for everyone to have breakfast. Gabriella chuckled to herself thinking what she had walked out of the room leaving Troy doing.

"He's reading for Harvard again, something about the biology of cows. You should see him he's so bored" Lucille chucked along with Gabriella, she was so proud of Troy, she couldn't believe how well he had been doing and how bright the future looked for him.

"What about you sweetheart, how are you getting on with your reading list?" Lucille placed some pancakes on a plate for Gabriella who smiled gratefully at her.

"I read all that I needed when I was still in Bernalillo, I didn't really have any friends there so I finished it in a few weeks" Lucille was glad that Troy and Gabriella would be attending the same college, even in the few short weeks that she had seen Troy and Gabriella together she knew that they had something that not many people will ever find, it was something that was too beautiful to describe with words and she knew it would last for a very long time if not forever.

"You two sound like you having much to much fun without me" Troy walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Gabriella before placing a light kiss in her hair.

"Morning again beautiful" Gabriella smiled up at her cuddling herself closer to him not caring that Lucille was stood in the same room smiling at them. Troy and Gabriella reminded Lucille to much of Jack and herself when they had first started dating, given they were slightly older than Troy and Gabriella but in her mind that didn't matter whether they were 17 or 70, she knew that when you fall in love no matter how old you are its impossible to stop the amazing feelings of happiness and contentment.

"Morning mom, where's dad this morning. It's Sunday surely he's not at school" Troy found it strange that his dad was not around, he loved nothing better than to do sit on the couch watching basketball on ESPN.

"He has gone to the grocery store, we were low in milk and I knew you were studying so I sent you father" Troy looked at the time, it was 10am meaning that the basketball was about to start and his dad was about to miss it.

"Wow mom that's brave, he'll just love you when he comes in. I think we'll get out of the way I don't want to be caught up in that. We'll be in the pool if you want us" Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her up the stairs so that they could change into their bathing suites and head out to the pool.

"So Mr I have a birthday coming up, is there anything that you desperately want?" Gabriella asked Troy once they were happily floating around in the Bolton's warm backyard pool. Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him so that he could hold her in his arms,

"You see there's this girl who I love lots, I would quite like her for my birthday" Gabriella giggled shaking her head.

"You already have me Troy, what do you really want" Troy thought for a minute before pressing his lips lightly to Gabriella's.

"Surprise me" This didn't give Gabriella much to work with but when Troy said the words surprise she immediately began to think big. The suddenly she got the idea of a lifetime, it would be the perfect birthday present for Troy.

"Oh surprise you I definitely will" Gabriella said winking at Troy before swiftly swimming away from him as fast as she could.

"No clues Montez? I think I'll have to do something about that" Troy swam towards Gabriella causing her to squeal loudly, he launched himself at her wrapping his arms around his waist before pulling her close to him. Gabriella smiled across at Troy, they were in the deep end of the pool where Gabriella couldn't stand so she took the opportunity to completely wrap herself around Troy for support, she gently hung her arms around his shoulders and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"I love you" Troy whispered to Gabriella as their noses touched together lightly, the softness of his touch made Gabriella weak, she never believed that she would be able to feel this much love for anyone but as Troy continued to touch the tip of her nose with his she realized that she could never love anyone as much as she loved Troy.

"I love you to, so much more than you will ever know" Gabriella wrapped her arms tighter around Troy's shoulders so that she could rest her head on his shoulder and snuggle her face into his neck.

"Will we be together forever?" Gabriella mumbled into Troy's neck, he gently stroked her wet hair and placed a kiss on her temple.

"That's the plan precious, that's the plan" Troy smiled and kissed her gently on her temple again. Both of them closed their eyes basking in the sheer content and love that they both felt when they were together, a love that not a single person in the universe would eve be able to describe.

**SO THERE IS CHAPTER 6, I HOPE THERE WAS ENOUGH FLUFF FOR EVERYONE HEHE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE TROY'S BIRTHDAY WHERE GABRIELLA'S PRESENT/SURPRISE WILL BE REVEALED. IF YOU HAVE READ THE CHAPTER OR WHOLE STORY I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO REVIEW I READ EVERY SINGLE ONE AND YOUR COMMENTS MEAN A LOT TO ME. I'M NOT GOING TO BE THE PERSON WHO SAYS ONCE I GET 8 REVIEWES ILL UPDATE AGAIN, I WRITE BECAUSE I LOVE IT BUT I DO LOVE TO READ YOUR REVIEWS SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL NOT BE TOO FAR AWAY! THANK YOU FOR READING! LOVE MYA xxx **


	7. Birthdays and Bubbles

**Hey everybody, I'm really sorry that it's taken me a while to update, as some of you probably know I'm doing my finals right now and its so much study do I don't get much time to update. Anyway, here it is I hope you all enjoy it. I don't own anything except the plot for this story just in case any of you didn't know already hehe! I'm trying some new kinds of things with this chapter; let me know what you think of them.**

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and smiled proudly, today was Troy's birthday and the day that she would be able to give him the birthday surprise she had been hiding from him for 2 weeks.

Slowly are carefully she removed Troy's arm from around his waist and crept out of bed being very careful that she didn't wake him up in the process.

"Morning sweetheart" Lucille whispered as Gabriella crept into the kitchen holding her wrapped up surprise for Troy.

"Morning Lucille, do you need any help?" Lucille was putting the final touches to Troy's birthday breakfast at the same time as finishing frosting Troy's super giant chocolate cake.

"You could wake up the birthday boy, I take it he was still out cold when you got out of bed this morning" Lucille giggled, she knew that it was almost impossible to wake Troy, he quite happily sleep through the end of the world.

"Absolutely" Gabriella placed Troy's present down of the kitchen side with the rest of the presents, she was so excited for him to see it.

"I've heard you making lots of calls regarding that present, I'm led to believe its something pretty special" Gabriella smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Its going to be the best present ever, Ok I'm gonna go and wake Troy, see you in a few hours" Lucille chuckled again, it really did take a lot to wake Troy.

Gabriella crept back into Troy's bedroom; she smiled when she saw him sprawled across both sides of the bed. She gently sat down on the edge of the bed that he was facing.

"Babe?" Gabriella waited for a reply but nothing happened, she sighed this was going to be much harder than she thought.

"Birthday boy, its time to get up" Troy groaned, reached out his arms and pulled Gabriella down towards him so that they were lying cuddled together once again.

"5 more minutes baby please" Gabriella shook her head and rolled over so that she was lying on top of Troy.

"Nope you have to get up right now, I cant wait even one more second to give you your present. I'm so excited" Gabriella bounced happily out of bed and down the stairs.

20 minutes later a tired looking Troy walked into the kitchen, if you had been looking from the outside in you wouldn't have even guessed that today was anything more than a normal day.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Mr and Mrs Bolton shouted as Gabriella ran up and hugged Troy tightly.

"Thanks guys" Troy's voice sounded slightly muffled and tired, Gabriella was confused as to why he wasn't showing any signs of birthday excitement.

"Are you ok? Do you have a fever?" Gabriella placed the back of her hand against Troy's forehead and frowned.

"Your kind of warm babe, do you think your getting sick?" Troy nodded slightly pulling Gabriella closer to him and looking solemnly at his parents.

"Sorry your sick son, why don't we all go and sit in the family room and do presents" Troy nodded taking Gabriella's hand as they walked through the kitchen door and down the large hallway towards leading to the family room.

Once everyone was snuggled comfortably into the preferred seating positions Lucille began to pass small presents to Troy.

"Ok, so this is the big one from us, it's not huge but it's something that we felt we wanted to do for you" Jack passed an envelope to Troy, gently he opened the top a peered inside. He pulled out a cheque for 5,000.

"This is way too much, you didn't have to do to this you know" Troy looked over at his parents; he couldn't believe the huge amount of money that they had just handed over to him.

"It's for when your go to Harvard, that way you and Gabriella can rent your own little apartment, we will help you out with the rent as well" Troy couldn't believe how amazing his parents were being, he was so pleased that they had not only accepted Gabriella but they had helped him build her into his future.

"I don't know what to say, thank you so much!" Lucille smiled at Gabriella and nodded her head signalling that they were done giving their presents to Troy. Troy looked strangely at Gabriella as she excited exited the family room, making her way into the kitchen and bouncing her way back into the family room with a big grin on her face.

"So I had no idea what to get you and when you said surprise me the idea just popped into my mind, I got in touch with some of my moms contacts and here it is…open it" Gabriella giggled excitedly as she passed the large flat present to Troy. Troy looked speciously at the package, it was flat and floppy but didn't make a noise when he shook it, and he didn't understand how it could be anything to be excited about…oh how wrong he was.

"Oh…My…God" Troy almost fainted as he pulled back the wrapping relieving something that he had been dreaming of holding since he was about 10 years old.

"Do you love it?" Gabriella smiled excitedly as she saw Troy's face light up as he unwrapped the package.

"How did you…where did you…wow babe this is amazing" Troy held up his newest prize possession for everyone in the room to see, no one, well except for Gabriella, could believe their eyes, there in front of them was an official Lakers jersey that had been signed by every member of the team wishing him a happy birthday.

"This is absolutely amazing, I can't find the words to describe how much I love this, how much I love you" Troy got up from the couch, picked up Gabriella and spun her around in circles as she giggled hysterically.

"How on earth did you manage that Gabriella?" Jack asked in awe, he couldn't believe that Gabriella had gone to so much effort to get Troy a present she knew he would love. Lucille just looked on at the couple and smiled, once again just so happy that Troy and Gabriella were together and that they were so amazingly happy and comfortable together.

"My mom used to work with a lady whose son works at the staples centre, I gave her a call and there it is" Troy pulled Gabriella closer to her again, the deep feelings that he felt for her had suddenly grown in massive amounts, he couldn't believe how far she had gone to make his day so special.

Later that evening after all the days festivities were completed Troy and Gabriella were snuggled up in bed just talking, they had gone to bed extra early so that they could spend some time alone together.

"Thank you so much for the most amazing present anyone has ever got me" Troy kissed Gabriella's neck gently, he would have kissed her on the lips like he wanted to but her head was tuned slightly watching Grey's anatomy reruns.

"Its my pleasure babe, I tell you what, let me run you a big bubble bath and then we can snuggle up in bed and chat some more" Troy smiled and nodded, he was under a lot of stress at the moment and even though it was his birthday school stress remained at the front of his mind, a bubble bath sounded great right now.

Lucille Bolton had recently become a fully qualified interior designer; she was now one of the best known in Albuquerque. She had decided that since she now had the skills and the workforce behind her she should really decorate the house.

Gabriella loved Troy's room; it had been the first room that Lucille had decided to decorate. It was a room that definitely reflected Troy's personality; it was a boyish blue but had a kind of sophistication that made it a very special room. When the lights were dimmed and the curtains drawn the room had the most amazing romantic feel that made Gabriella feel amazingly comfortable.

Since Lucille had worked her magic on the house it had become something out of a dream, each room was done up with elegance and designed exactly to how everyone in the house wanted it, it was Gabriella's dream home.

"A bubble bath sounds like an amazing idea right now" Troy rolled over slightly and loosened his grasp on Gabriella allowing her to get up from the bed.

Troy's bathroom was another room in the house that Gabriella loved, it was a long thin room that had a huge shower on the left hand wall and a large bathtub at the end of the room, when the lights were turned off and candles lit around the room it was Gabriella favourite place to de-stress.

It had only been 2 weeks since Gabriella had started living with the Bolton's but in that very short time she felt more at home there than she ever had done in her own house with her mother, she knew this is what family life should be like.

"Babe it's done" Gabriella called to Troy from the bathroom as she lowered herself under the bubbles. Since Sharpay' s pool party, where Troy had seen her in her bikini, they two had become much more confident around each other and were now no longer afraid of letting the other see everything, they had never shared a bath before but it wasn't uncommon for Gabriella to brush her teeth when Troy was in the shower and vice versa, Gabriella didn't mind that Troy had seen her like that, she was happy with who she was and she loved Troy enough for it not to matter how much of her he saw.

"Oh it's that kind of bubble bath, even better" Troy chuckled as he walked into the bathroom locking the door behind him. Troy the sunk himself gently into the water pulling Gabriella closer to him as he did, it didn't bother him that the water was overflowing the bath because he had an overflow bath so any water lost over the top was pumped back in through gentle jets on each side of the tub.  
"So, how does it feel to be 18?" Gabriella asked as she rested her back gently against Troy's chest letting the deep bubble filled water wash gently over them.

"I don't feel any different, it's been such an amazing day, thank you so much" Gabriella smiled, she was so happy that Troy had had a good day and that he liked his Lakers jersey.

"It was nothing, it was the least I could after everything you have done for me, honestly you've changed my life" Gabriella sank deeper into Troy's arms.

Troy had the best bathtub in the world, when it was completely full to overflowing it came up to just below Troy's shoulders when he was sat down, Gabriella was definitely enjoying just relaxing with him in the deep warm water.

"All I've done over the last few months was because I love you, I would do it all over again if I had to and never expect anything from you in return, just having you here in my arms is the most special thing to me" Troy placed a gentle lingering kiss against Gabriella's neck causing her to giggle softly.

"This is really nice, just the two of us in here together, we should do it more often" Gabriella loved being so close to Troy, it was a closeness that was almost new to them and even thought they had both seen each other with naked they had never been as close to each other naked as they were now.

"I think we should to and not just because you look incredible with nothing on, I love being this close to you, knowing that you trust me enough to let me hold you like this" Troy's grip around Gabriella's waist tightened slightly.

"I love you" Gabriella whispered for what seemed like the 100th time today as she placed her hands gently on top of Troy and squeezing lightly.

"I love you to baby so much, are you cold? Do you want more hot water?" Troy asked as he felt Gabriella begin to shiver slightly, Gabriella reached her foot to the tap and flicked it on allowing hot water to pour into the bath.

"I could so go to sleep right here but I know that you would to so were getting out in a while" Gabriella spoke quietly, she was so relaxed that she couldn't bring herself to use a voice that was anything more than a whisper.

"As long as your still in my arms I don't mind where we are" Gabriella couldn't believe how lucky she had become, she was so afraid that she would wake up one morning and realise that everything was just a beautiful dream.

Half an hour later Troy and Gabriella were snuggled back up into Troy's warm bed, chatting about what they would like for the future and how they see their lives turning out.

"Do you want to live in Albuquerque forever?" Troy asked as he gently caressed Gabriella's cheek.

"If your staying here forever then I am to, I don't want to go anywhere without you. I'm so glad your parents gave us some money for an apartment in college, the thought of having to sleep away from you now breaks my heart" Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him, they hadn't spent a single might apart in 2 months and just the thought of having to sleep without Gabriella in his arms made him feel slightly sick.

"I don't want to spend a single night away from you ever in our lives, I want to sleep every night with you snuggled up in my arms where I know that your safe" Gabriella smiled knowing that she would be able to be this close to Troy for at least another 6 months, she wasn't sure what would happen once her mom returned home, for the first time since Gabriella could remember she was actually glad that her mom was away for so long.

"Hey Troy? I was thinking about having a sleepover with the girls at my house, is that ok with you?" Gabriella wasn't sure why she was asking for Troy's permission but something told her that he wouldn't want her to be away from him.

"Why don't you have them over here? We could have a whole gang sleepover, I don't think I could sleep without you" Gabriella giggled, she really loved how much Troy needed her, it made her feel twice as loved.

"Sounds perfect" Gabriella smiled, leaned towards Troy and placed a soft, delicate kiss on his lips, neither of them wanting or needing to make it any more passionate.

"Troy, Gabriella?" Lucille called from the outside of the door before knocking on it gently, Gabriella pulled back from Troy and got out of bed to open the door for Lucille.

"Hey Lucy, is there a problem?" Gabriella asked as she discreetly readjusted her tank top.

"I've just got off the phone with you Aunt May, they are coming in a week to stay until after thanksgiving" Troy groaned, Thanksgiving was still over a month away and the thought of having to be in the same house as his strange cousins made him shudder.

"Kill me now" Troy muttered into Gabriella's hair as Lucille exited the room; Gabriella giggled and looked at him with a strange look on her face.

"Come on Troy, they can't be that bad" Gabriella continued to giggle at how much Troy had screwed up his face at the simple mention of his cousins existence.

"You couldnt not be more wrong" Troy simple said as he pulled Gabriella back into a laying position hoping that if he closed his eyes the nightmare of the imminent family reunion would vanish into thin air.

**So there was chapter 7! The closeness thing between Troy and Gabriella is the new thing I'm trying out, let me know if you want them closer or like less close lol. I have also set up a photobucket account that goes along with this story because sometimes its easier to picture things if there are pictures to go along with it hehe, the link is in my profile. Don't forget to R&R! Thank you for reading!**


	8. BillyBob Bolton

**So the internet on my laptop is busted at his very second but it is working on my PC…don't want to use it though because its so slow lol and because I am now so bored I decided I would write a chapter. So here is chapter 8! Thank you so much for all of your reviews I love them all, don't forget to check out the photobucket account for this story (link in profile).**

The beautiful Friday sunshine was shining down on Troy and Gabriella who were enjoying the last of the days heat cuddled up together on a sun lounger by the pool in the backyard. Their blissful happiness was disturbed by the harsh sound of the doorbell ringing loudly through the house and into the garden.

"Are you gonna get that or am I?" Gabriella mumbled not bothering to move from her comfortable position wrapped around Troy.

"You go, your better at getting rid of people than me" Gabriella groaned, she knew whoever went she would have to move but that didn't mean she wanted to.

"Fine I'll go" Gabriella heaved herself up from the lounge chair, threw on Troy's shirt over her bikini and made her way through the house towards the door.

"Can I help you?" Gabriella asked politely as she opened the door to see a group of people she ad never seen before. The slightly overweight man stood before her looked at her strangely, she wondered if it was because she had answered the door wearing next to nothing or whether it was because he knew something that she didn't.

"I'm looking for the Bolton family, I may have got the wrong house but we have been here many times before, am I in the right place?" The man spoke with a strange accent that Gabriella recognised as being Northern New Mexican.

"Oh are you Troy's cousins, you could of said come in. I'm Gabriella, Troy's girlfriend" Gabriella smiled and shook hands with the family allowing them to walk into the house.

Quickly making an exit from the lounge where she has left Troy's family members Gabriella ran through the house and back into the backyard.

"Troy it's your cousins, they're here early…you weren't wrong when you said they were strange, I think your uncle just finished eating barbeque ribs" Gabriella scrunched up her nose remembering the sight of the strange man wearing a plaid shirt that had knocked at the door.

"Please tell me he did not have sauce around his mouth" Gabriella scrunched up her nose and nodded slightly, Troy just hung his head in shame that he couldn't have cleaned up his socially inapt cousins before they had met Gabriella.

"Baby it's ok, I love you even if you have strange family members" Gabriella stood up on tip toes to place a gently kiss on Troy's lips, just as he was about to pull her in closer they were interrupted by a booming voice.

"There he is, how are you Troy Boy?" Billy-Bob moved Gabriella aside and pulled Troy into a "man hug".

"Hey uh uncle Billy, how come you are here so early?" Troy looked uneasily at his cousins, his parents were out of town for the night and he had been hoping to grab some alone time with Gabriella before everything got crazy but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"We wanted to spend some time with you, we don't get to see you enough Troy boy! Why doesn't your girlfriend run along home and we can catch up" Gabriella looked strangely at Troy, he pulled her closer to him pressing her head protectively into his chest.

"Um guys Ella lives here with us, her mom is in morocco for 6 months I didn't want her in her house all alone" Gabriella sighed, she could tell that Troy's uncle didn't agree with her staying wit Troy.

"Well that is very gallant hardly appropriate though don't you think, your not married and to let some girlfriend of your walk around this house wearing hardly anything like some cheap girl" Billy-Bob's old fashioned values were beginning to infuriate Troy, who did he think he was waltzing in and telling Troy what he should and shouldn't do and insulting Gabriella in such a way.

"I'm going to go watch TV in our room or something, I'll see you later" Troy could tell that Gabriella was upset, she hated it when people got the wrong impression of her.

"Babe, stay come on" Troy called after Gabriella as she walked towards the stairs; she stopped and turned back shaking her head slightly before disappearing up the stairs quickly.

"I'll go" April, Troy's only normal cousin, spoke up. Troy smiled lightly and nodded at her, he was thankful that at least one of his cousins wanted to get to know Gabriella.

April gently knocked on the door of the room she knew belonged to Troy, she decided to wait for a reply just in case Gabriella had decided to get into the shower and had left the bathroom door open.

"Go away Troy" Gabriella's muffled voice came from behind the door, knowing that she wasn't Troy, April gently pushed open the door to see Gabriella face down in Troy's pillow.

"Gabriella right?" April spoke softly, Gabriella lifted her head at the sound of a female voice that she had never heard before, she saw the tall blonde girl whom the voice belonged to and smiled through the couple of tears falling from her eyes.

"Yeah, are you April? Troy has told me all about you" Gabriella sat up on Troy's bed crossing her legs in front of her, she patted the bed signalling April to sit down also.

"That's me, I'm really sorry about my dad, he doesn't understand anything, Troy got really angry after you left, he really cares about you" Gabriella smiled, she loved Troy so much, just thinking about him brought light into her world.

"He's so amazing, he's helped me through so much, I don't know what I would do without him" Gabriella and April smiled together, April was so glad that Troy had found someone who could give him back just as much love as he could give out.

After telling his uncle exactly how things worked in this house Troy decided to go and make sure that Gabriella was really ok. He stood silently outside the door, he smiled when he heard Gabriella's infectious giggle.

"Look at my two favourite girls getting along good" Gabriella smiled widely when se saw Troy enter the room, she opened her arms widely allowing Troy to sit down on the bed and slip his arms around her.

"How has it been the last few months A? I know how hard it must be for you stuck with them" Troy asked wit concern for his normal cousin as he pulled Gabriella into his lap to hold her close.

"They finally let me go to school, I don't think I can be there much longer, I'm heading to NYU for college next year" Troy smiled and nodded, he had hope she would go somewhere closer to where he was going to be but if she wanted to go to New York that was fine with him.

"APRIL, WE ARE STAYING IN A HOTEL, WE ARE CLEARLY NOT WELCOME HERE" The booming voice of Billy-Bob sounded up the stairs, Troy could not believe that anyone he was related to could be so rude and generally awful, he wondered what had happened to Billy-Bob in childhood to make him so different from his brother and 2 sisters.

"Don't let them go Troy, they're your family and the only reason your leaving is because of me so I'll go stay at mine for a new nights really it's not a problem" Gabriella began to stand up but she was pulled forcefully back down into his lap again.

"Do you know how much trouble I would be in with mom if I let you go back to yours? She would be furious with me, plus I don't want you there alone, I've said it before" Gabriella sighed and reluctantly agreed to staying. April smiled and patted Gabriella gently on the shoulder.

"Ignore my family, there are no words to describe them, I'll see you guys tomorrow, it was awesome meeting you Gabs, we should go to the mall sometime" Gabriella smiled and nodded enthusiastically waving goodbye to April as she obediently walked down the stairs.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble between you and your cousins" Gabriella pulled Troy down into a lying position so that she could snuggle herself against his body.

"Babe, you mean more to me than any of them ever will, I've been dying for an excuse to tell Billy-Bob just what I think of him since the day I was born, you my beautiful girl were that excuse" Gabriella giggled, with each day that went by the bond she had with Troy grew and grew.

The next day Jack and Lucille Bolton returned home to find the house completely silent, they walked into the kitchen and saw a note lent against the kettle.

_Jack and Lucille, we have gone to a hotel, I suggest you teach_

_your son some manners, I am shocked that you let his girlfriend live you, I thought_

_more of you little brother._

_Billy-Bob and May_

"If he upset Gabriella I will be furious" Lucille looked over at Jack who was reading the note over in his mind, he couldn't believe that he was related to the man that had obviously barged into his house and insulted his family.

"You and me both, we better go and ask them what happened" Jack slammed the note down on the countertop before speedily heading for the stairs and towards Troy's room.

Jack decided that because he couldn't hear anything coming from the room that he would enter without knocking, he stopped and smiled when he saw the sight that met his eyes. Troy and Gabriella were lying above the comforter with his arms wrapped tightly around her and one leg draped across her waist protectively, his hand was stroking her hair comfortingly as they slept.

"Troy, Gabi? Are you kids awake?" Jack Bolton whispered as he got closer to the bed, Gabriella opened her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Oh hey Jack, did you guys have a good time?" Gabriella attempted to get up but Troy's grip on her tightened subconsciously.

"It was wonderful, listen my brother left us a note. Did he upset you? Don't listen to anything that he has to say, he had no right to come in here and offend you or Troy" Gabriella wasn't really sure what to say, she didn't want to offend Troy's cousins but it seemed like Jack felt the same way about them as Troy did.

"It really wasn't that bad, I think he was just shocked that I lived here, it was nothing major" Troy decided now would be a good time to give his opinion things.

"It wasn't nothing babe, he called you cheap and made you cry" Troy spoke without moving a muscle of opening is eyes, Gabriella turned in his arms to face him.

"You make it sound like I'm a cry baby. It really wasn't that bad" Gabriella looked back over her shoulder at Jack who looked like he believed Troy a whole lot more than he believed her.

"How dare he barge in here and say things like that, I'm sorry he is not welcome in this house, the children fine but not Billy-Bob and May, they have caused far too much damage over the years" Jack spoke furiously, it became obvious to Gabriella that the feelings shared between the Bolton brothers were not all good ones.

"Jack I really don't have a problems with them being here, I'm sure they just take a bit of getting used to" Jack shook his head once again, he wasn't going to let Billy-Bob Bolton in on anything anymore, especially the relationship between Troy and Gabriella.

"No sweetheart, he isn't welcome here anymore, he has caused a lot of problems in my life and I'm tired of it" At this point Troy was beginning to become shocked at his father's angry behaviour, he had never seen him like that about anything before.

"Dad, are you ok?" Troy asked, he opened his eyes this time to see Gabriella pulling herself closer to him, obviously slightly afraid of the scene that was unfolding before her.

"Never better, I'll leave you two kids alone now" Jack left the room smiling; perhaps Troy spilling his feelings towards his cousins hadn't been a bad thing.

"Come on babe were is that beautiful smile that I love?" Gabriella looked over into Troy's eyes for a second without smiling.

"I'm going to go take a bath" Gabriella spoke quietly before quickly getting up from the bed and making her way into the bathroom shutting the door behind her, she didn't lock the door because she knew that Troy would be in to question her and she would rather him ask her face to face rather than through a door.

As she lowered herself in the deep warm water she sighed, she didn't quite know why the situation she had found herself in had upset her so much but she was almost sure that it was because she didn't want to see another family fall to pieces just like hers had.

"Ella babe, tell me what's wrong" Troy walked over to the edge of the bath, crouched down beside it and gently he pushed one of her wet curls from her face.

"I don't want your family to get ruined just like mine did, it would break my heart to see you go trough what I had to when everything fell apart" Gabriella had not yet shared this part of her life with anyone, but the trust that she shared with Troy was enough for her to feel more relaxed than she had been around anyone else she had ever met before.

Troy pulled off his shirt and board shorts, leaving him in just his boxers, not caring that he was about to get soaking wet, he got into the bath with Gabriella and pulled her to him holding her tight to his chest. Gabriella didn't care that she was naked all se scared about was that Troy was holding her close to him.

"My beautiful Ella, god baby girl, my family isn't getting ruined, dad and uncle Billy-Bob have never gotten along, none of this is your fault" Troy whispered into Gabriella's hair as painful memories of her past began to flood back into her mind.

"My dad left my mom when I was 9. I just woke up one morning and he was gone. I didn't trust another guy after that…well until you. I've always felt like if my parents had never had me they would still be together, now I've wrecked your family to" Gabriella hated crying, she saw it as a sign of weakness and was something that she had already done that day.

"I'm never leaving you babe, one day were gonna get married and have beautiful babies and go for long walks. I'm never ever leaving you, I promise you that. I love you so much" Gabriella snuggled herself closer into Troy allowing the water t flow gently over her back.

"I love you so much" Gabriella sleepily whispered against the crook of Troy's neck. A feeling of exhaustion ran through Gabriella's body, sharing such personal things took a lot of strength that she simple didn't have and being snuggled into Troy's arms, even if they were in the bathtub, made her feel so relaxed.

Troy looked down at Gabriella, she had been silent now for at least 10 minutes, he hadn't been sure if she just had her eyes closed or if she was really sleeping but after moving her slightly he realised she was fast asleep. Troy sat up in the bath gently moving Gabriella so that se was still lying down, he slipped one arm under her knees, one under her back and lifted her up gently, he couldn't face waking her up it was something that he hated doing.

Once he mad manoeuvred them out of the bathtub and back into the bedroom he led Gabriella gently down on the bed before walking to the closet to pull her out some clothes.

Hours later Gabriella was still sleeping, Troy had been sat on the bed letting his eyes wonder between basketball on ESPN and the sleeping beauty that was snuggled into his arms.

"Troy, Gabi? There's some people at the door for you" Lucille called up the stairs, careful not to wake Gabriella, Troy shouted down the stairs to send everyone up.

Tonight was the night of the big group sleepover that Troy and Gabriella had been planning for the last few days, the only thing that they hadn't planned for was the rush of emotions caused by the earlier family events.

"Come in guys" Troy spoke quietly. Everyone entered the room with caution on hearing the quiet sound tone of Troy's voice.

"Oh you look at you two, its just too cute" Sharpay whispered excitedly when she saw Gabriella, dressed in one of Troy's wildcats hoodies and a pair of his boxers, all cuddled into Troy.

"Enough of the mushy stuff, girls in the guestroom doing whatever girls to at sleepovers and guys in here watching the game, Troy you have to wake up sleeping beauty" Chad said as he threw the huge bag of popcorn down on Troy's bed.

"Nu-uh no way, Ella stays until she wakes up, she'll freak if she wakes up and I'm not here" Troy was right, Gabriella hated it if she fell asleep in Troy's arms and woke up alone.

"You guys are really loud you know" Gabriella spoke sleepily snuggling herself deeper into Troy's arms. Troy shot Chad a dark stare for waking up Gabriella before turning his attention back to his girl.

"Sorry for waking you up babe, I was trying to be quiet, you can go back to sleep if you want to" Troy caressed Gabriella's cheek gently; she smiled up at him and shook her head.

"As much as I love snuggling up with you the thought of listening to you guys cheer at the screen isn't all that appealing to me" Gabriella pulled herself up off the bed and kissed Troy gently on the lips.

"I love you, I'll see you later" Troy pulled Gabriella gently towards him to kiss her softly.

"I love you to precious" Gabriella giggled to herself as she made her way towards the guestroom.

With the Girls

"Hey sleepyhead, did you have a good nap?" Taylor asked as Gabriella entered the room rubbing her eyes.

"Great thanks, I think I fell asleep in the bathtub though, I cant really remember" Gabriella spoke casually as she sat down in her saved space between Sharpay and Kelsi in the circle of girls.

"Ok so were playing a game, someone asks a question and then we each have to answer and it has to be the truth," Martha explained the game that had been played for a few rounds already.

"I'm next, what was the last most expensive thing that you brought?" Sharpay asked, all of the girls rolled their eyes; trust her to come up with a question like that.

"My favourite pair of pumps cost me 50" Taylor spoke first, she wasn't one to buy expensive things, to her they were just items that would one day get thrown in the trash.

"My grand piano cost a lot" Kelsi was next to speak, she had developed a passion for music and a young age and had been saving for her dream piano for the last 5 years.

"I got Troy a Lakers shirt signed for his birthday, I managed to pull a few strings but it still cost me 400 to get it all done" Sharpay looked at Gabriella like she was crazy, she couldn't quite understand why Gabriella had spent so much on something that wasn't even for her.

"Ok well next question, When were you last naked in front of someone" For some of the girls Taylor's question was something far too personal to discuss so they moved from the circle slightly signalling they did not wish to answer.

"So Gabriella and Sharpay are the only girls left, speak up" Taylor prompted the girls who had remained in the circle to break their silence.

"This afternoon Troy came in the bathtub with me" Gabriella liked to speak openly, she didn't see the point in hiding things from people who would only make a fuss when they found out they hadn't been told sooner.

"Oh My God! Does he look hot naked?" Sharpay screeched loudly, Gabriella scrunched up her nose and giggled slightly.

"I'm not telling you that" Gabriella giggled a blushed slightly causing all of the girls to burst into hysterical laughter.

With the boys

"Dude the girls are laughing way too much, I'm worried as to what they might be discussing" Chad looked nervously around the group of 4 boys.

"Dude we've got nothing to worry about, its not like any of them have seen us naked" Zeke spoke with confidence; Troy coughed nervously and looked away from the rest of the group.

"Oh dude, please share all" Chad spoke excitedly taking is focus off the TV and moving it firmly to Troy.

"She lives with me of course we've seen each other naked" Troy tried to swiftly move away from the conversation without going into major details.

"Come on dude give me more than that" Chad exclaimed desperately nodding to try and get Troy to continue.

"Before you start thinking it we haven't slept together Chad, don't even go there dude" The boys conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Jack Bolton walked into Troy's bedroom with Gabriella close behind looking almost worried.

"Troy, your Uncle Billy-Bob is downstairs, he has something he could like to say to you and Gabriella" Troy looked between his father and Gabriella before quickly walking towards the door to get the conversation with is crazy uncle over with.

**So I don't feel like that chapter went anywhere but the next one will lol. I hope you liked it anyway. Don't forget to R&R! Thank you for reading xxx**


	9. A Night To Remember

**So here is chapter 9. I have to say big thank you to Holly for helping me lots with this chapter! Seems as everyone was happy for Troy and Gabriella to get a little closer that is what happens in this chapter but its nothing M rated. I hope everyone likes it! Thank you for all the review so far! I love them all. Keep reading!**

Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him as they walked down the stairs to the family room where they knew Billy-Bob was waiting for them. Honestly Troy wasn't interested in what he said to say, neither was Jack, but Gabriella was the forgiving type and decided that maybe just maybe he had wanted to come and apologise for the things that he had said.

As Troy and Gabriella walked into the room hand in hand Billy-Bob looked at the firmly.

"Listen Billy, if your just hear to talk trash at them again I suggest that you just leave you, I make the rules in this house and if I say Gabriella stays with Troy then Gabriella stays, understood?" Jack spoke firmly at his older brother. Billy-Bob had not always been as strange as he was today, when he had met his now wife May Atkinson 20 years ago she had convinced him that the best way to live his life was to become a member of the slightly radical religious group that she belonged to. They believed that everyone who did not follow their way of life would never get to heaven, they had taken part in some dramatic demonstrations in the southern states that had resulted in many people being killed and injured, this was something that Jack and the rest of the Bolton family strongly disagreed with.

"I'm just hear to tell them the word of god and help them to get back on the right path, Gabriella here is a young girl, I only want what is best for her and if that means she must break up with Troy and eventually end up in heaven then so be it. I know how this will all turn out, its not worth it Gabriella" No one in the room could believe their ears, Billy-Bob was trying to enforce his extreme religious views onto Gabriella, who he must have assumed was a very impressionable and gullible young girl.

"I don't mean any disrespect Sir but I do not wish to partake in your religious views, I love Troy and I know were going to be together for a long time. If you and your extreme religion have a problems with that then I'm sorry but I'm not going to make myself unhappy for something which I do not believe in" Troy and Jack could not believe how respectful Gabriella was being, both knew if it had been them speaking they would have sworn, screamed and probably physically removed Billy-Bob from the house.

"I understand how you feel but I think you need to understand not everyone wishes to believe what you believe, it is a very important part of belonging to a society that you know everyone as different opinions and ideas on what is true and I don't agree with the scale of demonstrations that your group takes part in, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I wont be taking part" Once again Troy and Jack were blown away by the way in which Gabriella was handling Billy-Bob, even after everything she ad been though over the last few months she was still willing to give almost everyone a fair chance for forgiveness.

"Well that's a shame, you should be keeping her on a tighter leash Troy-boy, you cant have a woman who wants to do her own thing she should obey all men and do as she is told" Gabriella decided now was the time that her forgiveness credits were all used up so she turned to Troy, smiled and nodded.

"Listen Billy-Bob, everyone is sick of your old fashioned chauvinistic views, if Gabriella wants to earn more money than me that's fine, if Gabriella wants to work after we have kids that's fine I'll stay home and be an amazing dad, if Gabriella decides she wants to run for president that's absolutely fine, you know why? Because she if her own person and the only person she has to answer to is herself, not me, not dad and certainly not you. If you continue to speak of her the way that you are then I think you should leave" Troy spoke sternly once again, he knew that there was no point in getting exceedingly angry at Billy-Bob because it was just cause unnecessary stress for not only him but for Gabriella as well.

"Well I will just leave then, if you change your mind Gabriella you know where to find us" Billy-Bob got up and walked out from the family room heading towards the door.

"You'll be waiting a very long time" Gabriella opened the door to Billy-Bob, smiled falsely at him and shut the door behind him before he could even say another word.

Troy looked at Gabriella as she turned around from the door, a huge smile on grew on his face and he scooped Gabriella up in his arms and spun her around in circles.

"I love you so much, I'm so proud of you that was amazing" Gabriella giggled as Troy let her feet back down to touch the floor pulling her face closer to kiss her gently.

"I have to say Gabriella I am very impressed" Jack smiled at Gabriella, patted her shoulder and headed towards the kitchen.

A few hours later Troy and Gabriella were sat comfortably on the couch watching a random movie that neither of them were really into all that much.

"Kids, we are going out for the evening, I've book a nice hotel room and an expensive dinner to give you mom a little break from pre-thanksgiving stress, be good we'll see you tomorrow" Jack called from the hallway as he opened the door, Troy got up and walked out of the family room saying goodbye to Jack and Lucille before heading back to find Gabriella fast asleep where he had been sat on the couch.

"Ella, we have the whole house to ourselves for the whole night, is there anything you want to do" Gabriella opened her eyes and smiled at Troy.

"A nice relaxing romantic evening alone together sounds amazing" As soon as Gabriella said romantic ideas began racing through Troy's mind until he reached one that he decided was the perfect one.

"I tell you what, you go grab us some take out, you choice, and I'll be busy here until you get back ok" Gabriella frowned slightly, Troy was never very good at being secretive with ideas but he seemed to be doing a pretty good job this time.

"What are you planning Troy Bolton?" Gabriella asked with a smile on her face, Troy simply shrugged handing Gabriella the keys to the car, kissing her lovingly and seeing her out of the house.

Once Troy knew that Gabriella was definitely at least 2 blocks away he made his way into the basement and hunted through the draws for what he was looking for. Once he found it he smiled proudly to himself before walking back inside the main house and up the stairs to his bedroom, he had a lot of work to do.

Gabriella arrived home and frowned when she was there were no lights on, she turned the key in the lock wondering if Troy had popped out for something but once she opened the door she was greeted by a sight that made her smile, Troy had dimmed the lights in the hallway and was stood not far from the door with a huge smile on his face and a rose in his hand.

"What's all this Troy?" Gabriella asked walking towards him with a matching smile gracing her lips.

"Just to tell you how much I love you," Troy said as he took Gabriella's hand and led her towards the backyard where he had laid out a blanket and surrounded it with candles.

"I already know that you love you me, you didn't need to do all of this" Gabriella pulled Troy closer to her wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"I didn't have to, I wanted to" They both sat down comfortably on the blanket, Gabriella led out the Chinese food she had brought back and they ate happily.

Troy decided that since his parents would be out of the house until tomorrow that he would clean up the mess in the yard tomorrow, he had much more important things on his mind.

"Come on, there's more" Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand to lead her up the stairs towards his bedroom. He opened the door and moved slower allowing Gabriella to walk in before him, her breath hitched in her throat and she turned to him wide eyed.

"This is amazing" She whispered, scared that if she spoke the beautiful mood that Troy had created would all be lost.

"You said you wanted a romantic night so I figured why not give you a romantic night to remember" Gabriella smiled up at Troy as he spoke, she gently placed her arms around his neck and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"I'll definitely remember tonight, I love you" Gabriella spoke softly again, Troy looked down in her dark brown eyes and smiled placing another gentle kiss against her lips.

"I love you to" Troy whispered stepping backwards slightly towards the bed.

Gabriella smiled upon hearing his words; her grasp around his neck tightening as he moved to hold her closer.  
"You're a goofball," she grinned, as she felt the back of her knees come into contact with the soft duvet of his bed. "Did you know that?"  
Troy rolled his eyes heavenwards, a smug smirk emitting on his features.

"Perhaps," he answered distantly. "But, you know, all this was your idea."  
"Huh?" Gabriella scrunched her nose and Troy couldn't help thinking it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.  
"You wanted a romantic night."  
"And?"  
"All alone…" he sang.  
"Yes…"  
"No parents…"  
"Troy…" she giggled.  
"Look at the pretty candles. Listen to the soft music." He smirked through his own joke and reached behind his neck to hold her hands in his as he placed them against his heart.

"Feel the rhythm of my heart pumping solely for you--"  
"Troy!" Gabriella laughed, swatting her hands against his chest. "You can be such a dork!"  
Laughing along with her, Troy took her by surprise as he gently pushed her back onto the bed and landed on top of her small frame with an 'oaf'. Her giggles were infectious and he couldn't help but laugh along with her as her arms looped around his neck again; her fingers curling into his hair. He pressed a small kiss on the tip of her nose and suddenly her giggles drained away.

"Yeah, but you love this dork, right?" He asked sincerely, brushing a stray curl from her cheek.  
Caught up in the moment; focusing her gaze on his features; highlighted only by the few candles that adorned his beside table and windowsill, Gabriella suddenly forgot how to breathe. She nodded slowly in response to his question and saw the humour bounce out of his eyes as he leant his head forward and touched his lips to hers.  
Gabriella couldn't help the small moan that erupted in the back of her throat as his tongue gently grazed hers. His hands were sending shivers through her veins as they ran gently up and down her sides; evoking such feelings into her that she was unable to control her body.  
She thought about the horrors she had previously endured, then thought about how much she loved him - how his lips were caressing hers with all the adoration anyone could ever possess; how his hands melted every part of her skin that they touched, igniting a fire within her that she never knew she possessed.  
As she pushed another image of Lance from her stricken mind, she pushed on Troy's shoulders; causing him to sit up and look confused. He blinked, trying to adjust himself back from their heavy make-out session; his eyes questioning her actions as she gazed at him with the most determination she'd ever had.

"Ella?" He rasped, reaching out to grasp her hand. "You okay?"  
His question went unanswered -- in the form of words in any case. The brunette leaped towards him; her lips raw with passion against his; her hands clawing mercilessly against his shirt, practically ripping the buttons apart.  
Troy just breathed, if he remembered how to at a normal rate. He saw a fire in his girlfriend, a fire he'd never encountered before. His body reacted to her passion-filled grasps, her lips still moving against his despite his need to breathe. But it wasn't right. He could feel her discomfort; could feel her body pushing her to move in a way he knew she thought he wanted her to.  
"Gabri--" He tore his lips away from hers; his words stopped by her mouth attaching to his neck and sucking gently. He couldn't help but growl deep in the back of his throat; sure no other girl could make him feel this way. Her trembling hands reached the bottom of his shirt and grazed tantalizingly up his chest, finally resting on the base of his neck.  
This needed to stop. With every ounce of strength he could muster, Troy placed his hands against her jawbone and gently pried her face away from his neck. His flustered girlfriend gazed at him in question; her kiss-swollen lips and flushed face so innocent, so adorable.  
"Ella, what are you doing?" he asked softly, his thumb ghosting over her cheek in a whisper. Her shoulders rose and fell in a slow shrug.

"I love you?" She offered timidly, biting her lip in anticipation.

"That's not the reason why you're doing this." Troy sighed.  
Gabriella smiled and moved back towards him, leaning into his hand and curling her fingers around his neck.

"Do we need to have a reason to do this?" She asked with what she hoped was a seductive tone.  
"Actually, yeah, we do," Troy answered, unfazed by her disappointed face.

"After what you've been through, do you really think I'd put you through this so soon?" Troy's gaze remained locked with Gabriella's as he stroked her cheek gently.  
"Well -- no." Her eyes left his. "But I thought that you'd want -- That we should--"  
"To push what Lance did out of your head?" Gabriella fiddled with her fingers.

"Not just that, Troy. I know what you must be thinking about me right now, but I'm ready." Here, she lifted her eyes back to his, her fingers grasping onto his biceps.

"I promise I'm alright. The only thing I'm scared of is letting Lance win because of what happened -- and if he keeps me in the dark over this, he's won."  
"So all this is to show Lance he hasn't won? Baby, that's not a reason to do this."  
"I never said that was a reason to do this; I just said it was the one thing I'm scared of. I'm ready for this, Troy, and I want it." The love and determination lingered in her eyes and Troy studied her closely. He couldn't catch a glimpse of uncertainty; couldn't spot a moment of anxiety. He just watched as Gabriella leaned back towards him slowly, capturing his lips in a soft but deep kiss before falling back gracefully on the mattress, pulling him down slowly over the top of her.  
Troy felt her small hands push his shirt from his shoulders; her nails raking torturously down his arms as she freed him. He broke the kiss momentarily, gazing down into her eyes and seeking permission with his own.

"If we're doing this…" he rasped, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. "Then we're doing it my way."  
Gabriella nodded her head slowly, lacing her fingers in his hair, bringing him back down to her -- needing to taste him. Any fright she'd harboured seemed to vanish; suddenly everything began to make sense in her mind. He was more than enough for her -- more than she'd ever dreamed of having. And she wanted to show it.  
She tore her mouth away from his to breathe deep, her eyes drifting shut as she felt his lips worship her neck; nipping and sucking on the tender skin. His hands slipped beneath her shirt, feeling every inch of her as he tugged the garment upwards, making sure not to leave any part of her untouched. Gabriella lifted her arms, eyes locking with his as her shirt was removed gently and thrown on the floor forgotten.  
Everything keeping her together fell apart as Troy kissed down her body; caressing and loving her with his hands and his mouth -- exploring new territories and testing his findings. He watched with a stunned curiosity as Gabriella's body writhed beneath him; her pleasure evident through her constant low moans of bliss, the way she dragged her nails tantalisingly down his toned back.  
Clothes were shed and eyes locked. Troy pressed his forehead to hers breathlessly, suddenly feeling her insecurity at being suddenly exposed to him.

"You're beautiful," he assured her, taking her mouth back with his in a passionate duel. His fingers tangled in her curls as he pulled her head closer to his - if that action was even possible to achieve. He dusted his lips over her mouth, her perfectly shaped cheekbones and her eyelids; savouring every taste, every scent - embedding the picture of him before her forever in his mind.  
He was pleasantly surprised by his girlfriend's own wandering hands. The concerned boyfriend inside of him tried to read her eyes; to ask her if she was okay with what she was about to do. Gabriella merely smiled and curled her fingers around his neck; pulling him back down towards her neck so she could feel him.  
Their moans of want drove the other on, and when Troy hovered himself carefully over her body, he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"You okay? We can stop if--" He didn't get a chance to finish. Gabriella latched her lips to his, kissing him with such raw intensity. Troy groaned into her mouth; loving this dominant side of her and as he put themselves into the proper position, he couldn't find any part of her that was showing any signs of regret or discomfort.  
Slowly, eyes gazing into her chocolate orbs, he eased himself into her body; watching as her face contorted with this new and foreign feeling erupting inside of her. Troy tried to keep himself together - tried to put his own sensations to the back of his mind as the urge to pummel into her was starting to drive him crazy. He felt her body relax and he soothed her brief pain by sprinkling kisses over her face and neck before she started lifting her hips, trying to create some sort of movement.  
The sensations clouding over him could not be described in words. Slowly, he began to move inside of her; his hands finding hers and pining them over her head as he caressed her neck with endless kisses and nibbles. Gabriella moaned loud in his ear; pressing a kiss to it as she squeezed his fingers. Her legs wound around his hips, pulling him closer - her frustrations building with the need to touch him. Troy kept her hands in place; speeding up his motions, lifting his face so he could look at her; pleading with his eyes for her not to look away.  
The lips collided and Gabriella saw sparks. She withdrew her mouth to let out one final moan of bliss before Troy followed her; burying his desire into her neck. Their pants and aftermath groans filled the delicate-set bedroom; the feelings they'd just discovered never wanting to leave them. With one last thrust, Troy's body collapsed on top of hers; his breath coming out in short gasps as he finally released her hands; upon which, Gabriella ran her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair; calming him.

"Goodnight Troy" Gabriella whispered as Troy fell into a deep contented sleep, sighing peacefully to herself Gabriella began to feel sleep overcome her. That was definitely a night she would remember.

The hot morning sun shone into Troy's bedroom through the gap between the shutters causing Troy's eyes to open slowly. He smiled looking over at Gabriella sleeping happily snuggled into his side. Last night really had been perfect, something that he had never imagined it would ever be. The image that he had ingrained of sex at their age was drunken party sex but last night had completely changed that, he saw it now as the most amazing way to express the love that you have for someone.

"Hmm is it morning already?" Troy smiled as he heard Gabriella's sleepy morning voice fill the room.

"That's right baby, how are you feeling?" Troy asked placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Exhausted, I feel like I've only slept for a few hours, are you sure its morning?" Gabriella asked opening just one eye to check for any sunlight that was making its way into the room, sure enough it was morning already.

"I'm sure, what do you want to do today?" Gabriella could tell Troy was avoiding bringing up last night, she could see it in his eyes that he was so worried he was bringing back painful memories.

"Just lay here with you, last night was perfect by the way. Everything I've ever dreamed of" Gabriella whispered before placing a gentle kiss against Troy's lips.

"Staying here sounds awesome" Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him conscious that both of them had remained pyjama-less after the previous nights activities.

"I love you, you don't have to tip toe around me now Troy, I wanted to do what we did last night. It's made me fall even deeper for you" Gabriella looked deeply into Troy's eyes.

"I love you Ella" Troy spoke softly as he pulled Gabriella even closer to him allowing her to snuggle into his side.

"Are you nervous for the volleyball game next week?" Troy had been meaning to ask Gabriella that for a while now but so many things had distracted him.

"I'm kind of nervous to be away from home, Santa Fe is a long way away" Gabriella had been thinking about the time she could have to spend away for the 3 day state volleyball tournament that was coming up.

"I've been meaning to tell you, I'm coming with you. There's no way I'm letting you go to all the way to Santa Fe on your own, I don't know who might by lying in wait for a beautiful girl like you" Gabriella felt a wave of relief rush through her body, she had been more worried about sleeping alone than she had about the 3 games that would be played.

"Well you'll just have to be my knight in shining armour then huh and my very of personal cheer squad" Gabriella giggled as Troy traced his fingertips down her chest finally resting them just above her bellybutton.

"You'll do amazing just you wait and see" Troy placed a slow gentle kiss on Gabriella's lips causing any nervousness that she felt towards the tournament was away in a matter of seconds and for the first time in her life she felt like things really were going to be ok…forever.

**So I hope you guys liked that, complete credit to Holly for the sex scene, thank you so, so, so much for creating the scene that was exactly what I hoped it would be!The next chapter will be the volleyball tournament in Santa Fe. Keep reading a reviewing!!**


	10. In It For The Long Run

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I don't have all that much to say so I wont hold you up any longer reading the silly authors note! Just a quick reminder that I don't own anything!**

Gabriella let out a frustrated sigh as she tried for the 11th time to zip up the suitcase that she was taking to Santa Fe.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," She spoke to herself as she climbed up on Troy's bed and sat her self down on top of her case.

"Having trouble?" Troy asked from the doorway with a smile on his face as he watched Gabriella bounce up and down on her case to try and get the zippers closer together.

"Well don't just stand there laughing come and help me" Gabriella called unmoved from her position on the case.

"I don't know why your taking so much stuff princess, were only going for 3 days" Troy chuckled pulling hard on the zippers of the case.

"3 days is a long time, who knows what's going to happen, you have to pack for every eventuality" Gabriella spoke in a matter of fact manner that caused Troy to chuckle aloud.

"Your crazy baby" Troy pulled hard on both zippers on last time letting out a sigh when the case was finally closed and he could spend some alone time with Gabriella.

Troy pulled Gabriella gently from the top of the case and into his arms; he lifted her so that she was comfortably sat on his hip with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"You know were gonna miss the bus if we stay here much longer and we wont be going to Santa Fe at all" Gabriella giggled as Troy snuggled his face into her neck and brushed her soft skin with his nose.

"Not a problem, I'm driving us there. I thought we could use some time alone before all the madness begins" Gabriella smiled leaning her forehead against Troy's.

"That sounds so awesome" Troy walked over to the bed and gently placed Gabriella got and led beside her. He could see in her eyes that she was nervous even though everyone knew she would be totally awesome.

"Come on babe you don't need to be nervous, you're an amazing player and even if you do mess up your so beautiful people won't even notice" Gabriella snuggled closer into Troy, she wasn't all that nervous about winning or losing but the thought of messing up with hundreds of people watching made her feel physically sick.

"I know but what if I do something really stupid and everyone laughs at me and then the team don't want me anymore" Troy had no idea that Gabriella felt the way she did about the game, she had always come across so confident in practices and was always the one to help all of the other girls through their pre-game nerves.

"Ella baby why did you not tell me you were feeling like this? You know that's not going to happen, you're an amazing player and I'm so proud of you. Your gonna go out there and knock them all dead with your amazing volleyball skills" Troy rolled over so that he was gently resting on top of Gabriella, he lent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I hope your right, I'm so glad you gonna be there, I don't know if I'd have ever been able to leave you even for three days. Is that really sad?" Troy shook his head and kissed Gabriella softly again, this wasn't the time for strong passionate kisses it was a time for showing each other how much they care about each other.

"Come on beautiful let's get this luggage in the car and get on our way to Santa Fe, I'm planning on stopping along the way" Troy pulled Gabriella to her feet and held her tightly in his arms.

It took them 2 ½ hours to get to Santa Fe; they had stopped off for food half way there but had carried on up the highway quickly so that they had it there not long after the rest of the team.

"Finally here" Gabriella jumped out of the car and stretched, all the nerves that she was feeling earlier slipped away from her as they arrived at the hotel where the team would be staying.

"I'm so excited for practice now. It's going to be awesome meeting the teams from other cities" Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him as they entered the lobby of the hotel.

"There's Annalise and Coach Martin, I better go and let them know I'm here. Go get check us in a reception and I'll meet you up there" Gabriella smiled as she stood in her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on Troy's lips.

"Don't be long" Troy spoke against Gabriella's lips before heading towards reception.

Gabriella quickly made her way over to the small seating area where the team were sat looking through paper booklets that Coach Martin had given out.

"Hey guys" Gabriella chirped, the girls turned they're head smiling and waving as Gabriella sat down on the seat that hard been saved for her next to the newest member of the team, a small junior named Liberty Jefferson.

"Hey Gabs, did you have a good trip up?" Liberty asked smiling happily at Gabriella.

"Yeah much nicer than taking the bus, we stopped off at this cute diner" Gabriella had worked hard to get Liberty on this years team, she had seen her playing in the park a few weeks previously and had called her up to fill open sub space on the team. She wasn't the best player there but Gabriella knew with practice she could be one of the best players on the team.

"Right listen up" Coach Martin's loud voice hushed the girl's quiet conversations. "Practice will begin tonight, we will all meet her at 7pm do not be late. Montez I see Mr Bolton has decided to come along, I hope he is not planning on distracting you from you game" Gabriella shook her head quickly when Coach Martin looked sternly into her eyes.

"Good that's what I like to hear, the first game will be at 2pm tomorrow against Alamogordo, I know we are better than then and if we lose I will be wanting to know why. Go to your rooms and get some rest" Coach Martin dismissed the team from the Lobby. Gabriella sighed; she couldn't remember why she had agreed to take on the captain role, the next three days were definitely going to be tough.

"Troy are you here?" Gabriella called as she pushed open the door to the suite walked over to the bed and collapsed on to it.

"I'm in the bathtub babe, do you wonna come in?" Gabriella opened her eyes when she heard Troy's voice through the bathroom door.

"No I'm going to bed I'm exhausted" Gabriella called back, she pulled off her clothes, threw on one of Troy's practice jerseys and climbed under the soft sheets.

It was 20 more minutes before Troy finally emerged from the bathroom, he had pulled on some clean boxers after stepping out of the shower knowing that Gabriella would need all the sleep she could get for the game tomorrow so there would be no time for funny business.

He slowly got into bed being careful not to wake Gabriella; he looked over at her sleeping peacefully, he carefully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly into his arms.

"Good night beautiful" Troy whispered against Gabriella's cheek. Troy decided that he wasn't going to sleep; he was going to stay awake and watch Gabriella sleep and make sure she was in the Lobby for 7pm practice.

It had been a long two days for the East High volleyball team, they had won all of the 6 games they had played so far and it was finally the day for their final and most important state playoff game against Goddard High School from Roswell.

"I'm so nervous" Gabriella looked at Troy with big nervous eyes; he stepped forward and placed his hand softly on her cheek.

"Your gonna do great, you've been amazing so far I'm so proud of you" Troy placed a kiss on Gabriella's forehead before gently pushing her towards the locker room.

The game was intense with both East High and Goddard High both taking the lead at various times.

"Come on babe" Troy shouted loudly, it was 3 minutes until the end of the game and East High were only just in the lead. Troy looked on as the determination grew in Gabriella's eyes; she jumped as high as she could and hitting the ball as hard as she could.

The East High crowed screamed as the final buzzer rang through the gym, they had just won the state championships. Gabriella stopped, everything and everyone around her was moving at a thousand miles an hour but her world was stood still, so many times she had imagined what winning the state championships would be like but she never it would actually happen. Her daze was broke when she felt two string arms wrap around her waist and spinning her around in big circles.

"You did it baby, I'm so proud of you" Troy placed Gabriella gently down on the ground and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"It can't believe it" Laughed happily as the rest of the team approached herself and Troy wrapping their arms around her.

Troy carried a sleeping Gabriella in his arms down the corridor towards their hotel room, they had sat down amidst the madness of winning and Gabriella had instantly fallen fast asleep. Once they were happily inside their room Troy led them both down comfortably on the bed; he caressed her cheek gently, even when she was all sweaty and in her volleyball uniform she still looked unbelievably beautiful to him.

"Did I fall asleep? That's so embarrassing" Gabriella mumbled as she stirred from her peaceful sleep, Troy chuckled watching Gabriella's face scrunch up as her eyes adapted to their hotel room lights.

"You just looked too beautiful to wake up" Troy pulled her even closer to him before placing a loving kiss on her forehead and her temple.

"I don't feel beautiful, I'm all sweaty," Gabriella giggled as Troy nuzzled his face deeper into her neck.

"Hmm beautiful like the sunrise" Gabriella giggled playfully punching Troy's shoulder.

"Easy Cheesy" Gabriella laughed as she wriggled out of Troy's arms and up off the bed.

"I'm gonna take a shower while you get changed for the after party tonight, you better be looking hot when I come out" With that Gabriella closed the bathroom door and began getting ready for the night ahead.

2 hours later Gabriella stepped out of the bathroom in a black halter neck dress that stopped just above her knee, it was elegantly decorated with a white bow that accentuated her small waist.

"Wow…you look too hot, I'm not sure I'm happy with your being this hot around a whole load of single guys" Gabriella smiled at Troy happily knowing that no matter how hard they tried no guy would ever take her away from Troy.

Most of the teams that had travelled to Santa Fe had brought members of their student body along with them for support, some as boyfriends but most as just people who thought it would be cool to tag along.

"You know I only have eyes for you" Gabriella smiled as she walked closer to Troy and lent her head on his chest looking into his eyes.

"I should hope so to, come on sexiness were gonna be late" Troy took Gabriella's hand and began to make his way towards the door but Gabriella pulled on his arm gently stopping him from going any further.

"I love you" whispered sincerely, she realised over the last few days she hadn't told Troy enough how much she loved him.

"I love you to, you're the most precious thing in my life" Troy pulled Gabriella towards him and wrapped her into a tight hug that symbolised just how much love they shared between them.

"I know that I haven't told you enough recently but you're my everything Troy, I don't know what I'd do if you left me, I hate sounding pathetic like this and I hate relying on one person for everything but that's just the way its happened" Gabriella was surprised that she had let those words freely flow from her mouth, that was a mini rant that she had been planning to keep lock away until the end of time but her mouth obviously had other ideas.

"Hey, you know I'm never going to leave you. I'm in this for the long run whether that be 20, 30, 40 or 50 years who knows how long but I love you and there's no other girl in the world who will ever be as beautiful as you" Gabriella smiled and snuggled herself deeper into Troy's embrace.

"Even when I'm old and wrinkly?" Gabriella giggled looking up at Troy once more.

"Even when you're so old and wrinkly that your boobs touch your knees your still be my beautiful Gabriella" Trust Troy to make a joke like that in the middle of a semi-serious conversation.

"We better go or we'll be even more late and we both know what everyone will assume if we both show up 20 minutes late" Gabriella smiled up at Troy who had moved his head forwards so that he could easily lean his forehead against hers.

"I agree but listen babe I love you ok? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise" Gabriella nodded against Troy's head, she loved it when they had conversations about their feelings for each other, it made everything seem a whole lot more real rather than it just feeling like it was all just a beautiful dream.

"I love you to" Gabriella whispered savouring the last few moments they would share alone together before the after party craziness began.

**So that was kind of a filler chapter, the next one will be the after party. I would greatly appreciate reviews and I love reading them all. Hope that didn't bore any of you too much, the next one will be a little more exciting I promise hehe don't forget to review!!**


	11. In sickness and in Health

**Right so I know that I said this chapter was going to be the after party but I sat down trying to write it for days and made no progress and I figured you guys would probably want an update so I changed the plan slightly…I hope that hasn't made anyone crazy mad because it wasn't like there was a cliffhanger or anything lol So this chapter will not be the after party lol Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the newly planned chapter. Don't forget to review!!**

Troy looked over at Gabriella, who was sat in the passenger seat of his car fast asleep. He was beginning to get worried about how much she was sleeping recently, he knew that the weekend in Santa Fe, which was just coming to an end, had taken all of her energy but she didn't quite seem herself.

It was another half an hour before Troy pulled into the driveway of his house. He looked over at Gabriella for what seemed like the 1000th time and noted that she hadn't moved an inch since they left the hotel 4 hours ago.

"Come on sleeping beauty" He whispered as he slipped his arms around her and lifted her gently from the car. He walked up to the house and awkwardly rang the doorbell with his only free body part, his elbow.

"I was wondering what time you guys would be home, when did she fall asleep?" Lucille smiled happily at her son as he walked hurriedly into the house.

"Since we left Santa Fe, I'm kind of worried about her, she'd been sleeping a whole lot the last few days" Troy laid Gabriella down on the couch gently and kissed her forehead.

"Does she have a fever?" Lucille asked and she came and knelt down besides Troy in front of the couch. She placed her hand softly on Gabriella's forehead and frowned slightly.

"She's awfully warm, I'll just run and get the thermometer" Lucille made her way to the medical box that sat in the kitchen, grabbed the thermometer and walked back into the living room.

"Gabriella sweetheart, I just need to take your temperature. I'm going to pop it in your ear ok?" Gabriella groaned letting everyone know she was aware of what was going on around her.

"102, Gabriella sweetheart can you open your eyes for me?" Lucille asked as she touched Gabriella's forehead one more time.

"I feel so tired" Gabriella's voice sounded strained, she forced open her eyes and looked at everyone around her.

"I think you have the flu sweetheart, Troy would you take her upstairs and make sure she gets some rest" Troy nodded and placed his arms around Gabriella again and lifted her into his arms.

"You don't have to carry me," Gabriella whispered in his ear as she snuggled her face gently into Troy's neck.

"Yeah I do, your really sick. I couldn't have you walking around now could I" Gabriella decided it was probably best that she didn't complain and just enjoy being cared for by such an attractive guy.

"I love you" Troy smiled, nothing else seemed to matter when he heard her say those words, it was like they created a bubble around them that no one could break.

"I love you to babe, come on let's get you all tucked in" Troy gently laid Gabriella down on the bed and pulled back the covers so that they could crawl underneath.

"I'm so cold" Gabriella moaned. Troy pulled her closer to him and wrapped the covers tighter around her but nothing seemed to be making any difference.

"Your skin is so hot babe, are you sure your so cold? I don't want to wrap you up too warm in case it makes your fever worse" Gabriella tried so hard to snuggle herself closer to Troy but so matter what position she put herself in the ache in her joints made comfort impossible.

"I'm freezing, I hate this so much" Gabriella began shivering as hot tears ran down her cheeks, the frustration of not being able to breath and the pain in her joints was beginning to make her angry and upset.

"I know precious and I'm going to do anything to try and make you better. Can I get you anything?" Troy thought that he should know what to do in this situation being a perspective medical student but when he looked at Gabriella suffering, the way that she was, his mind froze and all he could think about was holding her close and making sure he was there for her.

"No, if you move I'll just be even more cold, can you just hold me for a while?" Troy pulled Gabriella up from her side of the bed so that she was lying completely on top of him; he then wrapped his arms tightly around her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

After an hour of struggling; Gabriella finally let sleep overcome her, she hadn't dared move from the position on top of Troy at which she had found comfort because the though of having to wriggle around again to get comfy made her feel worse.

Gabriella had been asleep for 3 blissful hours before a stabbing pain in her stomach forced her eyes to shoot open. She moved around slowly and gently mindful that if Troy woke up he would be so worried about her that he wouldn't get any sleep either and that would be no good for anybody.

Gabriella moved herself off Troy slowly so that she could make her way to the bathroom to take some Tylenol, but before she even made it out of bed Troy's strong arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella groaned, the last thing that she wanted was for Troy to wake up and be worried.

"I have the worst stomach ache, I was going to get some Tylenol" Troy took Gabriella tightly in his arms not caring that she was sweating from head to toe and kissed her nose lovingly.

"Stay right where you are" Troy said softly as he got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He returned 5 minutes later with 2 tiny pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you so much" Gabriella struggled to get her words out as she swallowed the pills and collapsed back down onto her pillow.

Troy got back into bed and pulled Gabriella closer to him once again. He manoeuvred her so that she was lying on her back comfortably and he was lying on his side facing her.

"Do you want me to rub your stomach" Troy brushed one of Gabriella's delicate curls behind her ear and watched as she nodded slowly.

"That would be awesome" Troy smiled, lifted Gabriella's shirt over her head and began rubbing gentle circles over her stomach.

"That feels so good" Gabriella sighed happily as the pain in her stomach began slowly slip away.

The sun began to shine through Troy's window letting everyone know that Monday morning had arrived. After managing to get only 5 hours sleep in total Gabriella still wasn't feeling any better; but she soon realised, that even though he had fallen asleep, Troy had continued to rub comforting circles on Gabriella stomach.

Throwing back the covers Gabriella decided that she should take a shower and get herself all ready for school, but as she went to move her legs she found that she didn't even have the strength to sit up.

"There is no way I'm letting you go to school today. I'll stay home and take care of you" Troy pulled Gabriella back close to him and snuggled her gently into his side.

"No, you've skipped way to much school because of me, I wont let it happen again" Gabriella said sternly. Troy let out a deep sigh as he began to sit up in bed.

Once Troy was showered and completely ready for school, he sat down gently on the edge of the bed and placed a delicate kiss on Gabriella's lips.

"I'll be home as soon as school is over I promise. Try and get some more sleep, mom is in the home office if you need anything. I love you" Troy kissed Gabriella one last time before getting up off the bed and walking towards the door.

"I love you to" Gabriella mumbled a semi-conscious reply as she tried to get comfortable in bed once again.

3 days had passed and Gabriella was beginning to feel better, she was now able to get up out of bed but had not yet made it to school.

"Can I get you anything to eat Gabriella?" Lucille asked as she poked her head through the living room door.

"No thank you, I still don't have much of an appetite" Gabriella sunk herself deeper into Troy's warm comforting embrace and smiled over at Lucille.

"Babe you need to eat something so that you can get better quickly," Troy mumbled into her hair before placing a kiss on her temple.

"Fine, I'll just have some toast if that's ok" Troy smiled and squeezed Gabriella tightly, he was glad she was eating again, for the last 2 days the most she had managed to eat was 3 wheat thins and half an apple.

"I'm feeling so much better now Troy, you know that you don't have to worry about me" Gabriella pulled back from Troy slightly so that she could look into his eyes.

"I always worry about you baby, you're the most precious thing in my world. I know if I didn't worry about you and something happened I would never forgive myself for not looking out for you properly" Gabriella couldn't believe that in the 3 short months that she and Troy had been together she had found someone who truly care for her and who loved her like she couldn't even imagine.

"Do you ever think that our relationship is moving too fast?" Gabriella wasn't sure if she had meant for those words to come out of her mouth or if she had just meant for them to stay enclosed in her mind for only her to know about, but what she did know is that she didn't want Troy to take them as her saying that she wanted out of the relationship.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked; he had tensed slightly at words he had never expected o hear.

"I just mean like we've only known each other 3 months. I always imagined that I'd meet someone, fall in love and then do all the stuff that goes along with it after that. But with us it just kind of happened really quickly" Gabriella wasn't happy with the way she had phrased her explanation, it had sounded so much better when she had heard it in her head.

"Are you saying that you think we moved too fast? That we wrecked what we have because we moved to quickly? Do you regret all of the stuff that's happened? Is there someone else?" Troy had just asked all of the questions that Gabriella had been hoping that he wouldn't. She knew that Troy meant the world to her but she couldn't find a way to properly explain what was going on in her mind.

"No, no there will never be anyone else, I guess what I'm trying to say is, does this ever seem like it's much to beautiful to be true? Good things never happened to me and when I met you all of my dreams just started coming true" Troy adjusted Gabriella's position so that she was facing him with her legs either side of his waist.

"I love that we trust each other enough to move our relationship quickly, I love you so much. I don't care if its been 3 months or 3 years that will never ever change" Gabriella snuggled her face comfortably into Troy's neck and sighed happily.

As the days rolled by Thanksgiving drew ever closer. Gabriella was excited to be spending it with Troy's family, for a really long time it had just been her mother and herself at home for the special holiday.

"Troy? Would you and Gabriella go off and pick some cranberries for me? The wild ones are the best ones?" Lucille called from the kitchen. Cranberry picking had always been a Bolton tradition; Lucille hated to use the ones that had been packaged up weeks before they were sold.

"This is family tradition, its usually all of us but it looks like its just going to be me and you this year" Troy said happily as took Gabriella's hands and pulled her up from the couch.

The walk to the meadows took about 15 minutes and Troy took the opportunity to talk to Gabriella about how she was feeling being away from her mother for the holidays. It wasn't something they had really had chance to talk about recently, but Troy wanted to make sure that Gabriella was the happiest that she could possibly be.

"How are you feeling about being away from your mom for all of the holidays? Because you know you it's ok to miss her" Troy put his arm loosely around Gabriella's shoulders and placed a soft kiss on her head.

"I don't miss her all that much, I'm still kind of mad that she's away for so long. She promised once we moved here she wouldn't be going away anymore but she did. Sometimes I think I might as well not have a mother" Gabriella had never said such harsh words before but she was beginning to wonder if her mother would ever spend as much time with her own daughter as she did with her patients.

"You know that she loves you and she does this because she wants to give the best that she possibly can" Gabriella nodded, she knew all of that but it didn't make up for having her mother miss out on all the important events.

"You know its not just gonna be six months that she away, she'll be gone way longer. I doubt she'll make graduation. I'm so worried that once the 6 months is up your mom wont want me living with you guys anymore because I love being with you every single day." Troy stopped as they arrived in the field that was surrounded by cranberry bushes; he sat down on the crisp straw like grass pulling Gabriella down with him.

"That will never happen; you know that you can stay forever if you wanted to; I know I want you to stay forever but I also know once your mom gets home you'll want to go home to" Gabriella sighed and placed her head against Troy's shoulder.

"Let's not think about this now, let's just have some fun" Gabriella picked up the basket and ran happily towards the cranberry bushes.

3 hours later Troy and Gabriella had filled up 3 baskets filled with perfect cranberries and were comfortably lying down on the grass again with Troy's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"You know your gonna be welcome at my house for as long as you want. You could move in forever if that's what you wanted" He gently moved a soft curl from Gabriella's cheek and placed a kiss where it had been.

"I know, I just might take you up on that sometime soon" Gabriella smiled up at Troy, so relieved that she had found a boyfriend whose family she loved just as much as she loved him.

"I love you" Troy whispered gently against her cheek, he pulled a piece of the dried grass from the ground and brushed it softly against Gabriella face causing her to giggle hysterically.

"I love you to" Gabriella smiled; she knew that if she had Troy by her side for the rest of her life, nothing would ever knock her down.

**So well this chapter sucked! It took me so long to write and it really frustrated me but hopefully the next one will come more easily. Don't forget to review. xxx**


	12. You Know Your My Saving Grace

**Ok now that everyone has recovered enough from the shock of an actual update I would like to massively apologize for how long it has taken me to update. I'm not going to say I had lots of other things on like school and that I haven't had time to write because it's not true I've just been working really hard on the updates for my other stories and I kind of lost the flow of this one. But I managed to pull myself together and write a nice update for all of you loyal and wonderful readers who haven't lost hope and forgotten all about this story! So, here is the next chapter, I really hope you enjoy it. **

Gabriella looked up from her desk to Mrs. Darbus, who was tirelessly mumbling about Shakespeare and how he was the best play-write of all time. On most days Gabriella would have sort of agreed, but today there were more important issues playing around in her head than the beauty of a midsummer night's dream.

"Miss Montez, would you care to explain to the class what this story represents?" although Gabriella had been looking like she was paying attention, the glazed appearance of her eyes had alerted Mrs. Darbus otherwise.

"Uh, um....no?" The class all turned their heads to the back of the room, staring at Gabriella with shock written all over their faces, had she just said no to Mrs Darbus?

"Your mind somewhere else Miss Montez? Would you like to share with the class just where that might be?" Gabriella looked to her left, casting her eyes to the seat where Troy usually sat.

"I don't think it's my place to say, may I please be excused to the nurse? I'm really not feeling well." Mrs. Darbus sighed, Gabriella was one of her best students and when she was acting this way she knew something really was wrong.

"Well I suppose it would be better for you to see the nurse than sit here and mope about whatever is on your mind, your dismissed but please go straight to the nurse's office." Gabriella smiled and rushed from the classroom, breathing in the cold corridor air as she quickly made her way to the office.

"Gabriella, what are you doing out of class?" She spun around at the voice of Jack Bolton sounding loudly behind her.

"Oh, hey Jack. I just wasn't feeling well, I was going to go to the nurse and ask for her to send me home," Jack walked over to Gabriella and put his hand on her shoulder, she had become like a daughter to him since her mother had gone away and he felt it his duty to comfort her.

"Sweetie, I know you're worried about Troy but Lucy will take good care of him and they need to be there to support Aunt Jane through this, I will give you permission to go home if you think that will make you more comfortable but please don't worry more than you have to." Gabriella nodded, she knew Jack was right but Troy had always supported her through the tough times, she wanted to be able to do the same.

Gabriella silently nodded her head, she knew that being home would make her feel closer to Troy and she knew she could be there if he called needing to talk.

"Very well, come on you." Jack guided Gabriella towards the main office, his hand still comfortingly placed against her shoulder.

"Good morning Mr. Bolton, what can I do for you today?" The chirpy blonde receptionist asked, typing some details into the computer quickly in front of her.

"Well, as you know my wife and myself are the guardians to Miss Montez until her mother returns and well she is not feel so well today so I will be taking her home. Please inform her teachers of her absence for the rest of the day and find some cover for my classes and basketball practice this evening. Thank you Jennifer." Gabriella was slightly shocked; she hadn't expected Jack to take the rest of the day off to look at her but she as quietly thankful that he had.

She had never really known what it was like to have a father, so spending time with Jack Bolton was an experience that she loved. She enjoyed feeling like she was looked after and protected and she knew that Jack loved to spoil her just like he would his own daughter.

"You really didn't need to do that; I could have easily walked home and taken care of myself." Jack opened the car door for Gabriella allowing her to get in before moving to the driver's side and settling himself down in the seat.

"I'm sure you could, but I don't think you could walk all the way to Tucson do you? We're going to go home, pack a few things and drive down to see Troy, Lucy, Aunt Jane and Anabel. I'm just as worried as you are and sitting around here for news isn't doing either of us any good now is it?" A huge smile spread across Gabriella's face knowing that in less than eight hours she could be with Troy.

"Thank you so much…dad." This time it was Jack Bolton whose face became split with a huge smile. He looked down at his son's girlfriend and semi-adoptive daughter who had accepted him into her life and enriched his with fatherly experiences he had never dreamed of having.

He had always wanted a daughter, now it seemed all his wishes were coming true.

"Not a problem, if we leave quickly we should be in Tucson by around six this evening. Pack some things for yourself and Troy, you know what he likes better than I do, chose things that you think will be a comfort to him. I'll see you down stairs in 20 minutes." Gabriella nodded as Jack opened the front door to the Bolton household.

---

Upstairs in the bedroom that she shared with Troy, Gabriella was quickly packing clothes for herself and Troy into a medium sized overnight bag and picking up small items along the way that she thought Troy would take comfort from.

She reached under the bed and found the foam basketball that Troy had grown quite attached to and threw it in the bag next to the stuffed bunny that she had received from her grandmother and never went anywhere without.

Picking up the bag, taking a quick look around the room for anything that she had forgotten, she made her way towards the bedroom door and ran down the stairs.

"I'm ready." She called to Jack, who was in the kitchen making sandwiches and snacks for the long journey ahead of them.

"Me too, I was just making some sandwiches and picking up some snacks for us to eat when we get hungry. We'll stop for some proper food late afternoon but I want to get as far as I can before we stop. Lucy said that they wouldn't be leaving the hospital until 8 this evening so we'll surprise them there." Gabriella nodded, she liked the thought of surprising Troy, she knew he would need her now more than ever.

Three weeks previously, the Bolton's had received a phone call from Lucille's sister Jane. She had been phoning from University Medical center's pediatric department explaining that Troy's young cousin Anabel had been admitted to hospital and was seriously unwell.

Lucille and Troy had made the journey to Tucson immediately after they had received the call to provide support to Jane who had cared for Anabel alone since she was born.

The three weeks had been painful for Gabriella, Lucille had explained her to it would be best for her to stay at home with Jack because her mother probably wouldn't want her to miss weeks of school, but being away from Troy was easier said than done.

The Bolton SUV was hurtling down the highway towards Truth and Consequences, where Gabriella and Jack had decided they would stop for some lunch.

"So, how is your mom? Has she got any idea when she might be coming back?" Jack asked, he knew that her mother was a touchy subject for Gabriella but he thought it best to ask to he was kept up to date with the goings on in her life.

"Well, she's surprised at how serious the problem is, she's been doing some research into why so many people have developed the same tumors and stuff. She said she might be there longer than she said she would be, she won't say it but I just know. I won't be in your hair though, if she is there for longer then I'll have her send some money and I'll find a place to stay." Jack turned to Gabriella, not surprised that Myra would be staying on longer than she had planned but was shocked to hear Gabriella talking about moving from the Bolton home.

"You will do no such thing. You will be staying with us until Myra returns and if she leaves again then you will come back and stay with us. You're like a daughter to Lucy and I now, the thought of you living in a tiny apartment all alone is just horrible and do you really think Troy would allow that to happen? I don't think so." Gabriella smiled at how determined Jack was to make sure she understood that no matter how long she stayed she would always be welcome.

"Thanks…that really means a lot to me." Jack smiled and nodded before moving his eyes back to the road and pulling the car into a small roadside restaurant.

---

Troy sat down exhaustedly on a chair in the waiting room of the pediatric department; Lucy and Jane were in with the doctors discussing Anabel's treatment.

After days and days filled with tests and investigations doctors had discovered that Anabel had advanced bacterial meningitis, she had slipped into a coma the previous day and had been hooked up to a ventilator to help her maintain a normal breathing pattern.

For Troy, it had all been too much t handle. He adored Anabel, right from the moment she had been born six years ago she had been an angel in his eyes and now she was hooked up to machines that were breathing for her and the doctors had told them to be prepared for the worst.

He looked up at the clock, it read 5:45, he couldn't believe it had gotten so late in the day. It felt like they'd only just arrived and received the terrible news about Anabel's future.

Troy definitely wasn't stupid, he was actively perusing his dreams of becoming a doctor, he knew that when the doctor said that Anabel had slipped into a coma that her future would never be as bright as it had been 6 months ago.

Slowly, his head made its way into his hands as he allowed a large sigh to escape from his throat. He pulled out his cell phone, hovering his finger over speed dial 1 but hesitating to press the key firmly down.

He had been calling Gabriella everyday at 5:30 in the evening, keeping her updated on the cousin he knew that she also adored just as much as he did, but today the news he had to tell her broke him almost too much to allow him to call.

"Thinking about calling me?" Troy immediately sat up at the sound of Gabriella's voice behind him. He didn't dare turn around, afraid that it was his imagination playing tricks on him, he would be so disappointed if he turned around and couldn't pull her tightly into his arms.

Finally he built up the courage to turn around, knowing that his mind wasn't yet tired enough to be playing such sick tricks on him.

"Ella…" Troy couldn't believe his eyes. She was here in Arizona…with him.

He couldn't hold himself back any longer, he stood up from the seat and ran towards her, throwing his arm around her and breathing in her sweet scent.

"God, thank god that you here. I've missed you so much. I don't know how much more of this I can take, she's going to die Gabriella, I just know it." Gabriella buried her face into Troy's neck, desperate to pull herself closer to him and provide even an ounce worthwhile comfort.

"You need to stay positive for her Troy; you have to think like she's going to be ok. She'll know you're thinking about her and hoping for her and she'll fight harder." Gabriella's words were muffled by Troy's delicate skin.

His hand pressed to the back of her head, keeping it firmly against the crook of his neck while his other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her body as close to his as possible.

"How did you get here?" Troy asked, allowing Gabriella to move her face from his neck so that he could press his forehead against hers.

"Your dad drove down; neither of us could concentrate at school. We're here as long as you need us." Troy nodded and rubbed his nose against Gabriella's affectionately, still not believing that she was really there.

"I should have insisted you came right from the beginning, I've needed you this whole time. I haven't been sleeping right because you weren't there, I can hardly eat because I'm so worried. Thank god you're here." Gabriella pulled away from Troy slightly, why hadn't he told her things had become so bad for him? She would have come sooner.

"Well I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere until things are good, ok? I promise you." Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him again, terrified that if she moved away from his touch she would disappear just as quickly as she appeared.

"Will you take me back to the hotel now? I really can't be here anymore; I just want to be alone with you for a while." Troy looked back to the room where the remainder of his close family still remained; he had spotted his father entering the room but had been too caught up in Gabriella to speak.

"Do you not want to eat first? We can grab a McDonalds or go to a diner or something?" Troy shook his head, taking hold of Gabriella's hand and walking her towards the door of Anabel's room.

"I just want go to bed, I'm exhausted. Can we just get room service?" Gabriella examined Troy's drawn features, he looked a little thinner than he had three weeks ago and his skin had become much paler.

"If you promise me you'll start eating good again." Troy looked at Gabriella and nodded his head, knowing that now she was here he would have someone to help take care of him.

"I love you." He whispered, feeling overwhelming amounts of comfort as he held Gabriella tightly to his chest.

"I love you to handsome," Gabriella replied softly, opened the door to Anabel's room slowly.

The three adults looked in the direction of the door, smiling slightly when Troy and Gabriella entered.

"Hey there Gabriella, it was lovely of you to come." Jane spoke up as she looked back to her daughter lying motionless on the small hospital bed.

"It's really no problem; I love Anabel like a sister. It would feel wrong not to have visited." Gabriella had become close to Anabel when she and Aunt Jane had visited for Thanksgiving, Gabriella had taken care of Anabel like a sister, seeing her like this was just as hard for her as it was for Troy.

"She would have loved to see you; she couldn't stop talking about you after Thanksgiving." Jane's words became strained the more she spoke, sadness spilling from her eyes and running down her cheeks.

Gabriella quickly moved from Troy's grasp and embraced Jane in her arms, hoping to provide the same comfort to Jane and she knew she had provided to Troy just minutes earlier.

"She wouldn't want you to be sad, she's a fighter. I'm so sorry that this had to happen to her, I'm so sorry." Tears began to leak from Gabriella's eyes, for the first time that evening she allowed her emotions to be revealed instead of holding them in for the sake of comforting Troy.

"Thank you so much Gabriella, you're a fantastic person really you are. Take Troy home now, he's been really struggling today." Gabriella nodded, turning to Jack and Lucille and giving them one last warm smile.

"See you tomorrow, guys. Good night Anabel, sleep well." Troy bent down and placed a kiss against Anabel's pale forehead, he knew it wouldn't wake her but he still held out that one last hope that she would wake up in just a few minutes.

"Good night Princess," Gabriella whispered the name she had given to Anabel over Thanksgiving, a name that she Anabel had marveled in.

Gabriella knew she could hear, she had to hear the desperate pleas of the family at her bedside.

---

Once Troy and Gabriella had arrived back to Troy's hotel room they immediately snuggled up under the warm goose feather duvet that covered the large king sized bed.

"What would you like from room service baby?" Gabriella asked, picking up the large menu and handing it to Troy, who had remained snuggled into her side.

"Just some fries and a coke would be really good, I think it will be the most I've eaten in days." Gabriella nodded and lifted the receiver of the phone and placed the food order.

"I'm glad that I came, I couldn't have been away from you any longer. Knowing that you needed me and I wasn't her was terrible." Troy snuggled deeper into Gabriella's body, knowing that now she was here everything would be easier.

"What about school? Does your mom know that you're here?" It worried Troy that Gabriella might only be around for a few days before returning to Albuquerque, but when her soft hand touched his tear tracked cheeks his worries began to settle.

"I promised you that I would be here right through this. Everyone who needs to know knows and that's all that's important. I am here for you, so concentrate on making Anabel better and not worrying about me." Troy knew that Gabriella was right, she was here for him and nothing else mattered.

"Thank you, seriously Ella, you've saved me from the horrible place I've been in the last three weeks, it's been hell." Gabriella pressed a loving kiss into Troy's hair, wrapping her arms tightly around his upper body.

She was here now, that's all that mattered.

_~Baby, I can see you halo. You know you're my saving grace~_

**Well there we have it, I'm still as shocked as you are to see an update but I'm just full on lovely yummy surprises hehe. Please, please, please review because I worked really hard to get this chapter out to you guys and I would love to know it was appreciated. Thank you all so much for not abandoning this story because of the lack of updates, it really means a lot to me. Look out for the next update soon!**


End file.
